


Project: Elpis

by chattered



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), A little mix of everything not gonna lie, Apex Games, Apex Legends, Apex Relationship, Background miragehound, Bloodhound's Face (Apex Legends), Gen, Mention of Apex Predators, Mention of the Frontier Miltia, Minor Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mirage's Brothers/Parents, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Revenant Being an Asshole (Apex Legends), Titanfall 2 - Freeform, Work In Progress, and I mean that as in "they're in the background" not as "they're underage", miragehound, mwah, they get a little smooch at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chattered/pseuds/chattered
Summary: Calix Genevius is a one-time Apex Games winner, ex-IMC Pilot, and “jackass” according to their landlord.The Pilot gets wiped off the record and escapes from those who want them dead. Forced into hiding, the ex-legend does what they must to keep their identity a secret from the most prying eyes.But when destiny knocks on the door for round two, what will they do to regain what they had?
Kudos: 12





	1. Introduction of a Perfectly Flawed Human Being

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of the thing you write late at night and then force yourself to make more chapters because of mental obligation :')

I quickly walk into a bar, managing to keep my head down. As I carefully sit down on an empty chair, I notice a newspaper next to me with the title, "Bloodhound, Apex Champion for the tenth time! Everything you've missed in the last few weeks!"

The bartender shakes his head, noticing the paper in my hands. "They've won too many times. I think it's time for someone new." I shrug, placing the paper back onto the tabletop. "I don't really mind the Apex Games. At least it's population control." The bartender lets out a small laugh and picks up a glass to clean. "I just want some of the one-timers back. The win and leave kind of people." 

He sighs and leans on the table close to my face. I back off slightly, and he looks me dead in the eyes. "Like the one that was completely covered up. The guy won, and then no one talks about it again. People think it was an IMC cover-up. Another one of their wanted guys." 

My heart skips a pace. Again? He handed me a card with a red dagger crossed over a black ram's head. "The people who follow conspiracies in the Apex Games are really stuck with this one." 

My heart stops and my hands start to tremble. To stop the shaking, I clench a napkin in my hands. "Did I hit a nerve, kid?" The bartender probes and I stand up, adjusting my glasses. "I'm good, I know the story." The bartender shoots me a startled glance.

"You know about Rýtingur?!" He whispers and I nod. "They win, and IMC deletes the whole match from the video logs. Take the winnings from them, too." The man tells me, and I nod, beginning to shuffle towards the door. I sigh as I push the door open, and the bartender begins to go back to cleaning his cups.

I step into the frigid Januar air. Looks like I'll have to go back to my regular bar. Not that I drink or anything. The food there was the best, the only place you could go out for cheap. I stick the card of the Rýtingur's Syndicate into my pocket. 

Oh yeah, and if you didn’t get the hint, I’m Rýtingur. The Lost Champion, the IMC Pilot, and “jackass” according to my landlord. I’ve lived on Solace for as long as I could remember. 

Angel City was the best place to keep your head down low. I mean, I’ve already tried Talos, and believe me, word gets around quick on that planet. 

I wasn’t really born at this time. I was really born on a frigid January on Earth, if people still even call it that. It’s 2762, one of the most interesting years of my life, and I’ve had a pretty interesting life. 

I was born in the year 2290, which can be quite a shock to some. Sorry for you, reader. That’s where it ends. My memories have been scrambled ever since my “awakening day” as I like to call it. Apparently, I was in cryogenic storage for more or less four hundred years. That was the first time, actually. In 2707, I was frozen AGAIN by the IMC after the Frontier War. This time, unwillingly. I don’t have the answers to what happened before I hit the refrigerator.

But as you’ll see, I’m going to find out.

My boots stomp across the pavement as I look around for the next bar I can find. Not so that I can get a drink. I'm pretty sure that I'm not even of age. I slink into the next bar, ordering a soda, and watching the news from the Holotapes. It's always the same thing, Apex Games, IMC Vs Militia, and the latest murder. Ah, Solace. Gotta love it. 

After a few minutes, a MRVN handed me my drink with a napkin. “Did you hear, friend? The manager of the bar is here tonight!” 

I looked up at the robot with an uncertain look. It had a little happy face showing on a screen on its chest. “Should I be excited? Who’s the manager?” The MRVN turns around and points to a man in the center of the bar. 

He had dark, curly hair framing his tan, scarred face. Along with a casual jacket and jeans, he was wearing an apron that looked very loved. I shrugged. “I don’t know who that is,” I tell the robot. “It’s my best friend,” it crows. “Elliot Witt! Or Mirage from the Apex Games, if you know that.” 

The words feel like a bullet to the chest. “MRVN-” I start, “You can just call me Pathfinder, friend!” I inhale sharply. “Pathfinder, I need the check. Immediately.” The little face on Pathfinder’s chest dropped into a sad face. “Are you okay, friend? You do not look so well.” The MRVN says worriedly. “Path I need the check,” I demand, and the robot scurries away. 

Now that I know Mirage was here, every second sitting in that booth was agony. I needed to get out before he, or anyone started asking questions. 

“How’s your night going?” “Fuck.” I cursed, whirling around. I apparently didn’t do it quietly enough. “Watch your pro...prof...profane…language.” A voice hummed, and I opened my eyes to face my old friend, once again. 

“Path just told me you were acting a bit-” He turned back to the MRVN, “Distressed!” The robot crowed. The man chuckled and looked back at me. “Do you need any help?” My eyes widened. It was Mirage. After all these years. 

“Oh hey you’re that kid that my waitstaff have been talking about. You’ve been here a lot, haven’t you? Hoping for a chance to meet yours truly?” He asked, shooting some finger guns. This hurt. “I didn’t know you worked here,” I said shortly. “Now you do! Can I set you up with any dishes? I make a mean pork chop.” Mirage boasted, and I shook my head sharply.

“I need the check.” Mirage shifts the weight in his feet. “I haven’t been in town for a while, the last match for the Apex Games ran a little long.” He told me, and I shrugged, shaking my head. 

“I need the check, not a story.” I sighed impatiently. “I’m getting there!” He said. “Call me damn crazy, but I think I know you from somewhere. Have we met?” I bit my lip. “We haven’t.” “Are you sure?” He prods, “I swear I know you.”

I stood up, slamming my hands against the table. “Elliot. Check. Now.” His eyes widened and he stepped back. He didn’t say anything, except for a whisper to Pathfinder. The MRVN scurried away, bringing the check along with him.

I put the cash down, wrote my signature, and stomped out of the bar, anxiety levels too high for another minute more. 

As for Elliot Witt, he made a call. 

“Hound, it’s them.” He spoke quietly into the receiver of a phone. “I’m positive.”


	2. Home Is Where The Ramen Cooker Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all coming straight from my Google Docs, comment if this is something I should continue to update :)

As I scramble down the streets of Solace, I wipe the soot from my face. Don't ask how it got there.

I'm getting deeper and deeper into the bad parts of the city. I round a corner, and I'm faced with a door. I hear a slot open in the door, and a woman clears her voice. "Name?" "Rýtingur. I'm going home." I hear the slot close, and the door swings open, and I'm greeted with a narrow street full of smog. 

I walk through the door, and Rophe flashes me a smile. "You've got someone waiting down in sector seven." I smile back and start walking down the alley. 

People have booths open, selling the most illegal stuff you could ever find. Drugs, illegal alcohol, prostitutes, robots, mercenaries - you name it, it's here. Not that I buy it. I don't drink, and I don't do drugs. I just needed a place to lie low. 

As I curl my way down the paths, I reach a certain area in a corner of an abandoned residential building. I climb the latter, and I reach my housing of the Ten Market. Someone is standing near the flap of my box home. (It's a storage container) "Mr. Envellis! Your shipment of the motherboards is in." The man turns around, and I find it is just a robot transmitting his face through a hologram.

I unlock the door to my box and grab a bag of illegal computer parts that I have shipped into Solace each month. The robot hands me the money, and I hand them the parts. "It was wonderful doing business again with you, Rýtingur. Same shipment next month?" He asks, and I nod. "I'll see you again." The bot turns off the tablet and turns back to go down the ladder. I close the door of my box and turn on my lantern.

I grab a freeze-dried package of noodles and plug in my electric stove to my generator. I use the two last water bottles for my noodles, one for the actual noodles, and then one for me. I'm going to have to get another case of them tomorrow. Since I got the payment from Mr. Envellis, I should be able to pay my "rent" for this month, and also pick up some food at the market in downtown Solace.

Finishing my noodles quickly, I curl up into the hammock that is hung by the roof and look up into the sky of Solace's city. Every box has its own one-sided glass so that the residents can look up in the sky at night. That's the only good part about living here. As I drift off into a fitful sleep, I hear a crow screech into the night. I’ve heard that crow before, haven’t I?


	3. Shopping Trip of Doom

I wake up to the sun streaming irritatingly into my eyes. I blink a few times and get up. I ate a small bit of some of last night's dinner. Since today was supposed to be pretty cold, I put my warmest clothes on, grabbed a messenger bag, and stepped outside, locking my door behind me.

I shiver and start to weave through the maze of boxes on top of this roof. I use a different ladder today, one that will get me towards the less shady streets of Angel City's capital. I make my way towards a specific shop I like to go to, but before that, I have to go through Solace's rich people shopping area. 

Any Apex legend you've ever seen usually has clothes done by the designers on these streets. Want clothes that Wraith has worn in the arena? Not the exact ones, but you can get that complete outfit. Gibraltar? Done and done. They all shop here. 

I quickly make my way through the unbelievably wealthy folk (eyeing the designer Lifeline collection), but before I am completely free of the crowd, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I freeze and turn around to the person in question. "Excuse me?" They say in a heavy accent, and before I realize it, someone near me gasps. "Guys, it's Bloodhound! From the Games!" I hear gasps around me, and the person sighs. "Let's move. I need to talk to you." 

Without hesitation, Bloodhound starts to walk quickly towards the alleys of the shops. We manage to lose the people, and they lean up against the wall. They do nothing but stare, and with a sigh, they cross their arms. "So," They must be out of breath. “Who are you, felagi?” They question, and I raise an eyebrow. 

Are you absolutely serious? Out of all the times I get stopped, for going down wrong streets, for carrying suspicious items, all of them, I have to get stopped by a Legend that almost definitely knows my identity? I’m screwed. 

“I’m Tobias Carillo,” I lie smoothly. “It’s such an opportunity to meet you.” I gush falsely. Bloodhound’s head tilts to the side. “A huge fan, I really adore you,” I say again, and Bloodhound crosses their arms. “As much as I’d like to stay and talk, I really have to go, though. My mom said we needed to leave by 11:00 and it’s almost time.” I fib, pointing towards the exit. “It was so nice to meet you, though!” 

I pass Bloodhound, letting out a small sigh as I almost step back into the crowd. “I know who you are.” They call and I freeze. “You have been hiding very well over the past year.” They tell me. I slowly grab my signature knife from my sheath on my back. No matter what happened, I could always move away. I’ve heard Talos was pretty good for a hideout.

“I’m sorry I think you’ve got the wrong person. I just live here in Solace, I always have.” I tell them, lying as well as I did last time. “My dad works for Solace Banking. My mom’s just down the street. I can go get her if you want.” “You’ve got very dangerous people after you, Calix.” I flinched. That was a no-no. Should I go down with this ship? Tobias Carillo is gonna be a fully-fledged person if I don’t stop talking.

“You’re kinda freakin’ me out, dude. Is this a cosplay? Are you the real Bloodhound?” I poke their helmet, and Bloodhound sighs, probably rolling their eyes. They reach for a piece of paper in their pocket. They unfurl it and clear their throat. “Calix Genevius, alias Rýtingur, born 2290, Champion of the Apex Games, Pilot for both the IMC and the Frontier Militia. Need I continue?” Yep, definitely a no-no. 

“You do not.” I hiss, knuckles going white around my knife. “Ah, excellent.” They say, wrapping up the piece of paper and putting it back in their pocket. 

“I’m glad we could clear that up.” They uncross their arms and stand up straight. “I need you to come with me.” I frown, looking up at them. “I don’t need to do jackshit with you.” I spat. Their head cocks, and I hear a screech from a crow above the lines of clothing. I stare at them for a second and then it hits me. “Damn it, man!” I curse. The crow swoops down and lands on their arm, chirping for attention. Bloodhound gives the bird a little scratch, then diverts their attention back to me. 

“So you admit you know Artur?” I give a tiny shake of my head. “I’ve seen that bird around. It answers to you.” I think for a second. “You’re following me?” I accuse, my face going red. Bloodhound shrugs. “Have I?” 

Angrily I try to move past them and back into the swarm of people, but their arm stops me. “I know where you live.” They tell me sternly. “What the hell do you want with me.” I seethe, and they shake their head. “I am simply here to protect you against the people who want to...” They pause. “Eliminate you.” 

I roll my eyes. “You’re hilarious,” I say angrily. “You're gonna have a bigger problem if you keep following me.” I hiss, and once again attempt to move past their arm. “Oh ho ho, are you threatening me?” They hum. “Just-” I curse, “Leave me alone. I don’t want any part of what you’re doing.” 

Bloodhound pauses. “I am simply trying to protect you.” I look up at them with an incredulous look. “I don’t have any people after me.” If I could see their face, their eyebrows would most likely be raised. They take out their little list again. “Project: Elpis, or as you know it as ‘Serum E’ was administered to you in the year 2303. You were frozen for four hundred years, woken up in 2703, refrozen in 2707.” They gave me a look. “Need I continue?” 

My eyes widened. “Where did you find that?” I asked in a hushed voice. “You must look in the right place. Shall we continue this in more of a private manner?” Cursing myself, I nod. “Good.” They reply and move to the other side of some boxes. 

I hear a door open, and Bloodhound pulls me inside, checking the door’s lock. I look around to see almost a cabin-feeling room, a few wooden couches in the middle. Bloodhound sits down on one and spreads out a large piece of paper. I sit down on the opposite couch and look at them. 

They jab the paper with their finger and look up to me. “It says here that you had worked for an early version of the IMC when you were thirteen. It also mentions here that you were a engineering prodigy, graduating high school early." I shrugged. "The project name was Elpis, and you applied a few months into your job." I nodded sullenly. 

Their head cocked, and Artur cawed. "Why the long face?" They expressed. "Get on with it." I gritted my teeth. 

"You lived in Iceland with a family of five. You were also present in the first years of what you considered the 'Terrestrial Manufacturing Organization', but more well known now as the IMC." I rolled my eyes, nodding. 

"Project: Elpis was a test on the physical enhancement of the human body in 2303. You were thirteen." I sigh, biting my lip. I completely forgot how young I was when I started. It felt like so long ago. "It wrapped up in May, and you were frozen until 2703, four hundred years later." 

Bloodhound put the paper down. "Hell of jetlag." I joked, and they shrugged. "What is jetlag?" They ask and I shake my head. Bloodhound stands, pacing around the couch. 

"The IMC and several Apex Predators are after you." They say bluntly, and it feels as if someone cracked an egg over my head.

"I have to get out of here. I can't deal with them again." I gasped. Bloodhound shook their head. "This is the safest place you can be right now, vinur." 

They sat back down, looking up to me. "Do you have any idea why such a big company would be after you?" I shrugged. "Maybe because I know information from when the company started in the first place, all the weaknesses in their structured military and all underground facilities ranging across Solace and Talos with eyewitness accounts of the Battle of Typhon." "Impressive." Bloodhound must have raised their eyebrows, that was damn impressive.

"After what I've just heard, I'm not sure you can leave. I offer safety here, and in other safehouses I have amassed across the planet. I raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure I can,” I say slowly. 

Bloodhound stands up. “I offer the best of protection in my care.” I stand up. “I’ve been doing fine by myself, thanks.” I snap. 

“If you had been doing ‘fine’, as you say, I would have not gotten that call from Elliot.” I curse. 

“Mirage? He called you?” Bloodhound shrugged. “He remembered your face, your mannerisms. But you,” They point at me accusatory, “Didn’t protect yourselves against even a passive enemy. Do you know how fast word could get around if someone from the IMC saw you?” 

I grabbed my bag and slung my coat around my shoulders. “I don’t give a damn who finds me! You and Elliot shouldn’t have been following me! You shouldn’t know that much about my history!” I glare at them.

“I was trying to keep you safe-” “You’re not my parent!” I shout and Bloodhound drops their hand. “My parents have been dead for four hundred years! You can't just try to insert yourself into my life trying to play the protector card when I've had to do it on my own for years!” 

Bloodhound sighs through their mask. “You are still underage, vinur.” They say quietly. I must have hit a nerve. “To hell with that! I’ve been underage for years now but still employed in two militaries? When will ‘underage’ mean something to them?” I ask. My heart was pounding. I needed to get out of there.

Bloodhound clenches a fist. “I know how it feels. You don’t have to go through this by yourself. Let me help you.” They plead. I shake my head. “I’ve got this down. Thanks for the offer.” I re-gather my stuff and promptly leave, slamming the door behind me.


	4. Gossiping About Boys, Murder and Other Exciting Things

I grabbed a new case of bottled water and a few noodle packs. I grab the extra rations that the IMC sold, they tasted like home. I picked a few fruits out and I placed them down on the register, paid, and left the store. I made sure to check the area for Bloodhound’s bird. Finding nothing, I started to make the trek towards one of my favorite electronic stores.

When I was bored, the owner there (James) let me fix some of his client’s broken computers. Hey, I got paid for this, too. I’d consider it a job if I came in routinely, which I didn’t. He was just being nice, and I guess I needed the money. I still had my job back at my house which paid for a lot of my expenses.

The bell on the door chimes and James looks up from what he was working on. “Hey kid,” He greets, and I bend down briefly to pet his cat, Natalie. James is a huge fan of the Apex Games, so all of his animals are named after them. He has two other cats named Octavio and Nox.

After spending years at his shop, I finally opened up about being a champion. He was thrilled, and now has a limited edition Rýtingur poster in the back room. I’ve told him that the IMC’s gonna take him down for having it. He says they can eat it.

“Hey Cal, I’ve got one of the Legend’s tech here that needs fixing and delivery. You up for it?” I shrug. “Is it Octane’s goggles? Because I’m willing to do those. He did mention in the last match about my handiwork, so-” I flashed a false smile. Stifling it into a small genuine one, I shrugged. “Other than that, I’m not sure I want to be poking around in other people’s tech. Especially Caustic’s. I swear he would have killed me if I had told him that his gas grenade’s handle broke.”

I quiet down a bit, checking outside. James raises an eyebrow. “Bloodhound’s been on my trail for what seems to be a couple of days,” I whisper, and James gasps, sitting up in his chair. “They what?” I explained to him an hour ago. 

After I finished, he shrugged. “Why would you be complaining about that? Bloodhound’s a pretty trustworthy person, and the Apex Predators aren’t people to mess around with.” I rolled my eyes, “James I was an Apex Predator, hell, I was practically raised by Kuben Blisk.” James chokes on his drink. 

“You were WHAT?” I shrugged, and fished for my jacket. I pulled out a small card from a hidden pocket. The red luster of the ink had faded, but the sigil was still there. A rams head with a scrawled "APEX" on the top. James inspected the card with awe. “As soon as I woke up, I was given Pilot training and shipped off to the Apex Predators. We mainly worked for the IMC, and that was the only reason I got the spot.” 

James takes a deep breath. “I can’t believe my best friend was an Apex Predator. Tell me everything!” He says excitedly. I laugh, and pick up the box full of tech he was talking about. “That’s a story for another day. What do you have for me?”

I open the box and move past the bubble wrap. “Is this-” I start. “Yep. The one and only, Mirage’s holo tech. He usually fixes it himself, since he’s an engineer. But apparently, he needed a ‘special touch’ to figure out why his decoys won’t work properly. He also needs it tested, so I opened the back up, and if you want to, you can try to use it.” He pauses for dramatic effect. “If you’re up for it.” I sigh to myself. James knows I love to test people’s stuff to see if I fixed it correctly. 

I pick up the disks and begin to pick at the flaking paint. “I’ll do it, for only one request.” James nods, slouching back down. “Shoot.” “I need a perimeter device.” I request, and James shrugs. Even though I was incredibly mad at Bloodhound, they were right. I wasn’t doing a good enough job at protecting myself. “It’s done. You know I have too many of them, anyway.” I give him a thumbs-up and pick up a screwdriver. 

“You know where his bar is?” James asks and I nod. “He was there yesterday when I was there. I’m pretty sure he was the one that called Bloodhound on me.” James groans in a joking fashion. “Why do you always meet everyone? We need to start hanging out more, they’re probably metallically attracted to you.” I laugh and sit down at a table in the corner. 

I spread Mirage’s tech out on the table. I find the problem almost instantly. Unscrewing the plates on two of the disks, I remove the motherboard and start to tweak them. “He really made these things well. I can tell he’s spent some time on them.” I tell James, and he smiles. After fixing them, I screw the plate back on and stand up proudly. 

“The backroom is open. Go test them.” James points to the door behind him. “Thanks, Jam!” I say, cleaning up my area. “No problem, Cal.” I move towards the back and open the door. 

Strapping Mirage’s equipment to my arms, I am instantly faced with a HUD. “Scanning Biomatter.” It tells me. I have to wait a few seconds before it goes away. “Scanning mannerisms. Please repeat after me.” The tech makes me walk, run, and stand in place. I also answer a few questions about my personality. After I complete it, I press a button on my palm and a bright blue flash covers my vision. A second later, a literal mirage of me standing there comes into view. It takes out a knife and picks at its fingernails. “Works perfectly.” I smile to myself.

Unhooking the device from my arms, I placed it into a box and covered it with a cloth to protect it. I enter back into the main room, and I see James is helping someone out with their tech. I pick around in a drawer for a business card for Jam’s service. I find one, and place it inside the box. 

As I look outside, I see that the time has shifted since I had gotten here. “Almost 3 already?” I point towards the door with my thumb, and Jam chuckles. “You were definitely taking your time with that tech back there.” I smile. “Customer satisfaction!” I laugh and pick up the box. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Jam,” I say, and before I can leave, James throws a box at me. “It’s a perimeter orb. Put those stickers around your home and the orb with your person and you’ll get notified when someone tries to break in. Have a nice day, Cal.” I smile and wave to him as I leave.


	5. I Wonder What Pathfinder Does On Vacation: Probably Not This

Arriving at Mirage’s bar, I see that they’ve opened a separate section off of the main area. They must be really busy. 

As I fidget with the box, an MRVN approaches me. Pathfinder must be taking time off. “Can I help you with a seat today?” I nod, and added, “I also need to see the owner of this bar. I have a package for him.” MRVN’s screen shows a sad face. “I’m sorry, he is very busy at the moment. Do you mind waiting a bit?” I shrug. “Can’t hurt,” I tell it, and a happy face appears on its screen. “Delightful! May I show you to your seat?” I gladly accept, and I’m led to a small booth in the far corner of the bar. 

I order yet another soda, and I am left by the MRVN. Since I believe I have some time, I opened a laptop I grabbed from Jam’s shop about a year ago. Since I don’t have much power back at my box, (Shit, I forgot to put out my generator to power in the sun. I have to charge it at his place. I figure I have about an hour before it dies. Alright, Mirage. You have about an hour before I leave. 

Powering on the computer, I begin to do some trades with a computer parts manufacturer on Psmathe. I have a shipment coming in a couple of weeks that should make me set for the next few months. For the next few weeks, I need to make sure to use all of my food supply, and also eat lunch at James’. He has a lot of extra food that he lets me borrow. 

I’ve never really told him about where I live. Since he knows I’m a champion, he thinks I live in Champion’s row. More than 100 champions and legends that returned from the games with a respawn live there. 

I pass the row every time I go downtown. It makes me pretty jealous sometimes. To have your kitchen separate from your bedroom. To use a bathroom that isn’t communal and showers cost you money to use. I should’ve been in one of those houses. With this next shipment, I should be able to afford a box in a different sector of Solace. Since I haven’t moved in a few months, I need to make sure to cover my tracks. Apparently, the IMC is becoming more active in my sector of the slums, and with the Apex Predators on my tail, I needed to be more careful.

“Hey, it’s you!” I hear a voice, and I’m set face to face with the one and only Mirage. My stomach twists in a knot and my fingers start twitching. I knew I shouldn’t have done this. I hate that he snitched to Bloodhound. I hate that I didn’t hide well enough. “I have the stuff that you wanted to be fixed from Solace Tech.” I choke out, managing to stem my anger. 

Mirage’s face lights up when he sees the box. “What a weird co..coinced….chance! You work for James?” Thanks so much, kid! Did you find out what was wrong?” I give him a small nod as he slides into the seat across from me. “In your last fight, someone screwed up two of your disks’ motherboards. All I had to do was-” 

There’s a huge crash, and I notice the door into the bar is lying on the floor. “This is the Interstellar Manufacturing Corps. Everyone hands up!” My heart plummets, and I reach for my knife. 

Mirage’s hands shoot up. “What the hell are you doing?” I ask him, and he looks back at me, quite shocked. Apparently, to him, I was the quiet type. Not during a fight, which I think is how this will turn out. 

“They run the Apex Games. If I get in trouble with them, my winnings from the games are gone. I’ll lose everything.” An IMC general sweeps the main area. “We’re looking for a deserting Pilot.” Fuck. “They go by the name of Calix Genevius. Left the IMC to become a Pilot for the Militia. Has caused us problems for years.” Double fuck. 

Mirage steps into the main room with his hands in the air. "I'm sorry fellas, we haven't had active Pilots in here for years." I tense up, getting out of the booth. My fingers reach for the back of my neck, where I know my Pilot helmet will deploy with a touch of a button.

"We won't hesitate to fire on this subject, Champion. We know they’re here and if you don't tell us where they are, you'll get in trouble with the board." Mirage curses. 

There isn't a way out of this without fighting. I take a deep breath and press the button on the back of my neck. Almost instantly, my clothes are replaced with battle armor, along with my helmet appearing on my head. "Cal! You're back!" I hear a voice in my helmet. It was my Titan chassis, SS-4923, programmed into my helmet. Still there, still annoying as hell.

"Good to hear your voice, SS." I smile a bit. "There they are!" An IMC agent shouts, and I tense, grabbing my knife. "Y'all want to dance? Let's dance." 

The first IMC goons run at me, and I instantly block their attacks. As soon as I hear gunfire, the bar erupts into chaos. "Kid!" I hear Mirage shout. "What the hell do you want now? I'm busy!" I yell back. Mirage punches a guy in the stomach and jogs over to me. "My tech! Use it!" I shoot him a weird look as he pulls a Wingman from his jacket. "Just trust me!" 

I grab the box, slipping the disks onto my arms. "Welcome back, Cal." The little AI says. "Enough! SS, what's the best way to get out of here?" I ask desperately. I send a decoy into the back room. Thank God they actually work. Five of the IMC idiots follow them. Mirage takes them out with a clip of his gun.

"Use the back exit behind you. There are seven people in the front and eight in the back. You will need to disable at least six if you want a good percentage of getting out of here. You will also need to take Elliot with you. My processors are telling me a high chance of finding more about yourself if you take him." My heart jumps again. “Elliot!” I yell and Mirage’s head pokes out from the kitchen. “I need you to come with me! I'll explain it later! Come on!" 

Mirage and I work our way to the back of the bar. He fumbles with a keyring. "What the hell is a Pilot doing in my bar?" "I said I would explain it later! Can you open the goddamn door or can I kick it down?"

Mirage got the right key and opened the lock. Chaos surged around us as we flung the door open and started to sprint down the empty streets. "Where to?" Mirage shouts. Just as he says it, a group of the IMC fighters makes it through the door. They spot us and we weave onto a separate street. "Follow me!" I called and sent a decoy into an alley. 

Luckily, the IMC follows that. I sprint for my box, Mirage on my tail. I scramble towards the metal door of the Dark Market.

"Cal, what the hell's going on? Why do you have a Champion following you?" "No time to explain, Rophe! Tell everyone to hide! I think the IMC's following me!" Alarm shoots through Rophe's eyes. She opens the door, and Mirage and I bolt down the alley, which is also now erupting in chaos.

I scramble up the ladder for my box. I unlock the door and fling it open. I grab the picture of my family and my chain of dog tags. "What the hell, kid?" Mirage shouts. I've never heard him raise his voice. "Do you have anywhere safe to go?" I ask him, and he nods. "I need somewhere to go. My location has been compromised." I'm so close to tears, it isn't funny. I sweep the rest of my personal belongings into a bag and lurch for the door. It flings wide open to reveal an IMC helicopter.

"Rýtingur! Hands up!" Someone shouts. Just my luck. "Mirage, we have to go!" I pressure, and he nods quickly. "Let's move." We move for the ladder, just as I hear the click of the mechanism for the missile launch. I curse as Mirage and I are blasted off the ladder and onto the ground. We recover pretty well, bolting to who knows where.


	6. I Get A Stern Talk From Dad-In-Command

Mirage and I cautiously ran the streets of Angel City, looking for something apparently only Mirage knew of. As we turn down a brightly lit street, I stare at the houses. I now realize this is Champion's Row. Of course, Mirage lives here. 

"My house is the third on the right. Once we are secure, you're explaining everything." He growls. Pissing off a guy with the blood of thousands on his hands isn't a good thing. We turn into his driveway, and he jogs up to the door. "Voice activation required." A voice in the doorbell chimes. He mumbles something into the mic, and the door opens quickly, and fire lights in the fireplace.

His house is absolutely huge. To the left were the fireplace and living room. To the right, there was also a living room. Straight ahead and up a large staircase. Mirage crashed onto the couch. I took one look behind me and stepped into the house. I moved over to the couch opposite of Mirage. "Helmet off, kid." He ordered. I swallowed, pressing the button on my neck again. My helmet retreated upwards and fizzled, along with my armor. I sheathed my knife and sat down on the couch. 

"I don't get mad often." Mirage starts, his head in his hands. "I've been keeping an eye on you for a while. So has Bloodhound. We’re both…” He pauses, at a loss for words. “Terrified. For you.” He sighs. “You're just a kid. You come to my bar a lot, you’re a great person...But you're just a kid.” I grit my teeth, itching to correct him. “Would you like to explain why you're a wanted criminal by one of the biggest in...indus...comp...companies in the solar system?" He stammers.

"Elliot," I begin and he cuts me off. "Don't 'Elliot' me! Explain why you're this caught up in one of the biggest fights in the galaxy's history!" "It's really hard to explain to someone as young as this!" I shoot back. "Like you could be older than me," He scoffs. "I easily beat you by four hundred years!” I shout and Mirage's face drops.

"You're what?" He croaks. I dart from the couch to the window, taking a short peek out. I draw the curtains and turn back to Elliot. “What I am about to tell you is so extremely confidential that I can't even begin to list how in trouble you would be in with a lot of higher-up people.” He holds his breath and nods. “Do you promise that you won’t say anything?” Elliot nods again. 

I swallow the lump in my throat. “My name is Calix Genevius. I was born in 2290 and worked for the IMC. Back then it was a pretty small science-y company, that doesn’t matter.” I rub my eyes, irritated at the fact I can’t even tell a story correctly. “Okay, the point is, I was tested on something called Serum E, a combative drug to enhance the common man.” Elliot’s eyes go wide. "They originally made it to help the early IMC Pilots, which at the time I was. Early Pilots weren't designed to use Titans, but just to be really, really good soldiers. That's why I got the drug." 

Elliot stands up, holding his hands up. “So what you’re saying is that you were born around the time the IMC was created? Do you know the information you could give to the Militia?” “I worked for the Militia. Believe me, they already know.”

I didn’t believe anyone’s eyes could get wider than Elliot’s. “It doesn’t really matter where the IMC came from. Plus, I was an entry-level worker. I didn’t know much.” I pause, sitting back down. 

“I was tested on something called Serum E. It slowed down my ability to age. Though I can look older, my body will always be at its peak. I wasn’t the only one tested, but I was the only one cryogenically stored.” Elliot put a hand over his mouth. “Wow, you really weren’t joking.” I look at him with a huff. “Did you really not believe anything I just said?” Elliot shrugged. “Say something only a your-age-year-old from the 2200s would know.” “I’m sixteen,” I tell him with an eye roll. 

“I guess? I graduated high school early at the age of thirteen, started working at the IMC the same year. It was me, my parents, and my four brothers. We were a family of engineers, designers.” I pause.

“I lived in Iceland, it’s gone now. Of course.” I shrug. “I used to live on Gaea, then I moved to Olympus. Stationed on Typhon for awhile. That's gone, too.” I give a look to Elliot. “I’ve noticed that you guys don’t have many cars. Do you know what a car is?” I puzzle out loud. Now that I think of it I haven't seen a car in years. “When I was a kid, there was no war going on. The Militia was only created to combat the IMC, and the IMC was barely getting going. It was….peaceful.” Elliot sighs, looking at me. “I believe you.” He says finally. 

“The war had been going on for so long.” He muses. “Even though it ended a few years ago, tensions are at asto...astron...high levels. It’s amazing that it even stopped.” 

“They haven’t made any new Pilots, so I guess that age is over,” I say and Elliot nods. “You probably know I'm a Pilot,” “No way!” Elliot says in mock surprise and I smile. I pull out my dog tags. “Both sides. From when I was thirteen to about...now.” Elliot’s smile drops. “They really employed people that young?” I gave him a grim nod. I mulled over the engravings of each tag, one from the Apex Predators, one from the IMC, and two from the Militia. One of mine, and one of a friend's. 

I yawned, scratching a bug bite. "Being an Apex champion that doesn't get much recognition - and even less money - it's forced me to live in any nook or cranny I can find. I've been fighting on the streets for awhile." I finish, "And now since the IMC know where I am again, along with the Apex Predators.” I look up to Elliot. “I can’t deal with them again. Especially Blisk. I know how they work, how they hunt targets like well-oiled machines. I’m not going to last a few weeks, at best.” Elliot nods, patting my shoulder. “They won’t get you as long as you’re here. You’re safe.” He reassures. 

We don't say much the rest of that night. Mirage gives me a spare bedroom to crash in. It’s extremely elegant and I thank him profusely. Elliot says we'll figure more out when we have some rest in our system. I place my bag on the floor and promptly crash into what I believe has been the best sleep I’ve had in a while.


	7. Our Champion - Part One

"I don't know what to do, Hound." I wake up abruptly to Elliot's voice. "Is this what it feels like to have a kid?" He jokes, and I hear someone sigh. I quickly and quietly get out of bed, grabbing my knife and it's holster on my bed stand.

"I'm just so confused on why this kid is even here. I knew the IMC was twisted, but testing on kids? That goes even further than I thought they could go.” I hear Bloodhound move to sit down. “Rýtingur has had many erfiðleikar. You are correct, elskan. I blame the IMC for what has happened to them.”

I creep down the stairs, quickly fixing my hair. “Elskan?” I crow and Bloodhound’s head turns in horror, Elliot’s in confusion. 

“Alltaf rómantískur, blóðhundurinn.” I crow and both Elliot and Bloodhound’s heads turn. “Romantic...skur?” Elliot questions, stroking his beard. If I could see Bloodhound’s face, it would be flaming red.

“Þú veist tungumálið mitt?” I smile. “I was thinking the same thing.” Bloodhound crosses their arms in an attempt to look mad. “Elliot veit ekki að ég hef tekið ... líkingu við hann. Ég treysti þér til að þegja.” I grin, “You mean-” Bloodhound gives me a stern look. “Got it.” I echo, a smile creeping its way on my face. 

Elliot clears his throat. “I’m going to forget I heard my name in there. Anything you want for breakfast?” He asks and I shake my head. 

“What do we owe this, certainly unexpected visit?” I ask and Elliot grins. “Hound came over to check up on how everything was doing!” 

“Oh right, since the last time I saw them they admitted to stalking me.” I shrug. Elliot pales.

“Elliot and I have had an eye on you since you moved to Angel City after the Games. We wanted to offer protection since you are alone.” Bloodhound states. “I-I am not alone!” I sputter. Elliot raises an eyebrow. I expected that Bloodhound did, too. I forgot they had a mask on. 

“Bloodhound and I have already had this conversation. I believe I am doing fine when it comes to staying under the radar.”

“Is your good job a reason why the IMC showed up at my bar last night?” Elliot coughed and I took a deep breath. “The IMC did what?” Bloodhound emphasized. 

I bit my lip. “I got...evicted.” Bloodhound sighs. Elliot rolls his eyes. “From both Elliot’s bar and my home last night.” I grimace. “Vinur…” Bloodhound groans. “Don’t ‘friend’ me, Bloodhound! It wasn’t my fault they showed up!” 

“Was it your fault most of them are probably now in the hospital?” Elliot said with a smooth grin on his face. “Ooh, you snitch,” I mutter to Elliot, and he snickers. “Are you saying you disabled a full squadron of IMC grunts?” Bloodhound questioned and I shrugged. “Are you saying that like it’s hard?” They nod, impressed. 

“Nonetheless, Elliot and I can offer you more protection than you already have.” Bloodhound states and Elliot nods. “We just want you to be safe.” 

“I do not need either of your help. I am fine by myself.” I say in a shaky voice. “Calix-” “Stop trying to replace my parents!” I shout and they both recoil. 

“That’s what Bloodhound did last time! They guilted me into thinking I was defenseless! I don’t need either of your help because I’m not the tiny weak little kid!” 

Elliot sighs and moves to sit down. “You guys forgot that before the Games, before I met you, I was by myself. I had to learn what it was like to be on my own!” I say angrily. I storm back upstairs, grabbing my stuff. Quickly moving back downstairs, I face Bloodhound and Elliot. “Thank you for letting me stay here, Mirage,” I say, handing Bloodhound a slip of paper with my contact information on it, and go right out the front door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations so you don't miss anything:
> 
> erfiðleikar - difficulties
> 
> elskan - darling
> 
> Alltaf rómantískur, blóðhundurinn - always romantic, the bloodhound
> 
> Þú veist tungumálið mitt - do you know my language?
> 
> Elliot veit ekki að ég hef tekið ... líkingu við hann. Ég treysti þér til að þegja - Elliot does not know that I have taken ... a likeness to him. I trust you to keep quiet.
> 
> I made my OC Icelandic for two reasons,  
> 1: It's important to know two languages, and it also offers some information on some (headcanon-y) information about Bloodhound's lore.  
> 2: they were cryogenically stored and of course I had to make that pun  
> (if I can admit it, it was about 51% for the pun, 49% for the cool lore and being smart)


	8. Our Champion - Part Two

I wandered the streets for a bit, thinking. I could go back to what used to be my box, but I’m sure the place is probably crawling with the IMC. I make my mind up and take a cab Downtown to James’s place. The cab ride is silent and I watch the city pass by me. 

Once I arrive, I open the doors to James’s store, happy to see he’s here so early sitting at his computer at the front desk. “Hey, Jam,” I say, swinging my bag down to the floor. He doesn’t reply, instead waves for me to come over, his face horror-stricken. 

My heart plummets and I swiftly make it back, staring at his screen. “I found it.” He whispers, and I look to the screen in shock. 

When I woke up from that freezing cryogenics pod the first time, I had been withheld from a lot of information on my life before I was put on ice. The project had messed with my head and I had forgotten a lot of things about my past. 

Over time, I had regained my memory through databanks scattered across the Frontier, all in individual flash drives. The IMC found a way to store memories on data drives if that makes sense. James had a device that I could plug the data into and get it fed back into my head. We had found fifteen out of the sixteen flash drives, but for the life of us, we couldn’t find the last. 

“Where’s it located?” I say frantically. “How did you find it?” “I had a tip-off from a friend in the Games. They had to prepare an island for the next match and he found an underground bunker full of old IMC data. He said that he found a flash drive marked with an ‘E’. I’m certain that’s it.” 

My heart soared. “This is it. We’re going to find it.” I declare and James nods. “How are you going to get there, though? The match is in a few weeks and the IMC is swarmed on that island.” 

I pause and take a deep breath. “James, how many spots are left in the next match,” I whisper and he looks up to me. “You can’t be serious. You’re going to be caught so quickly!” I look back at him and give him a pained smile. “I need those memories, James. I’m not complete without them. How many spots are left?” 

He pulls up the Apex Games site, going into this season’s tab and to the big red “sign up” button which has never looked more daunting. “There are fifteen spots left.” 

I look back on the memories I had gained through those flash drives. I had forgotten about my family, my four brothers, my parents, my community around me. Those drives helped me remember the only reason I worked for the IMC in the first place. All for them. 

I remembered that I had changed for the better once I had gotten those drives, that I felt more human than I had in years. I had a purpose instead of just a military machine for the IMC. I felt alive. 

“Sign me up,” I assure, and James clicks the button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this shortish chapter, I'm gearing up for some really good stuff! (stay tuned!) I'm editing chapters in my Google Docs and then placing them here and I never liked using proper spaces so I've got to edit all of that, too :/ 
> 
> Also if I'm gone for a few days it's almost 90% because I'm too tired to stay up until 1 am and edit this :p  
> (those last percentages are probably 5% "I got too comfortable laying down and I'm just gonna fall asleep here now" and 5% "I'm doing super good in Apex and oh no it's like 3 am" 
> 
> Don't worry, I try to update a few times a week and if I'm gone for a specific amount of time I'll definitely write it in the notes :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Edit - lore background)


	9. Heartfelt Lying is Still Lying (Sort Of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for 100 hits!!
> 
> (Edit: spelling)

I eat breakfast at James’s store and say my goodbyes to him. I had used the last of my money to buy what was called a “respawn”. 

Have you been wondering why all of the Legends always returned to the fight the same match or the next day? It’s because they are given special care, they can pay for their literal respawn. They can get shot down one minute and be back and fully healthy a minute later. 

Since I still technically had my Legend status, I was allowed to get one. The last time I played, I wasn’t so lucky. I was still given hospital care after the match but if I had died in that Ring, there would have been no coming back for me. Nada, zip, zero. I would have died alone in that cold ring. 

Shivering, I continue down the street. My memories from the Games were my second least favorite memory. My first being frozen.

I heard a ring in my pocket and I fished out my phone, seeing an unknown caller ID. I swallowed and clicked the answer button. “Rýtingur here.” I heard a sad sigh from the other side. “You doing okay, kid?” It was Elliot. “Oh, hey.” I cringe, stepping into an alley to get away from the noise. 

“Listen, I apol...aplog…I’m sorry...for what I said back there.” He stammers. “Hound’s sorry, too.” I hear a small greeting from the other side. “We know you miss your parents and it’s hard being away from them. I lost my dad and…” Elliot pauses.

“...We know what it feels like.” His voice breaks and tears slip down my face as I slump down the wall. “We never meant to call you def...defsen...weak. We just did what we would have wanted if we were in that situation. To have help.” I bit my lip. 

“And to be honest, you did really carry us when we played in the Games. You’re not weak at all.” He chuckled sadly. "To survive for years on end with the IMC, the whole Apex Predator team AND the Militia? That's hardcore." Elliot chuckles. I hear the shuffle of the phone being passed.

“We mourn the loss of your barnæsku,” Bloodhound admits. “To be working for a company like the IMC at such a young age can be scarring on the mind. To be frozen for four hundred years and wake up to an unknown world? I do not blame you for being so distant.” Bloodhound noted. “We would be honored if you would live with Mirage and me while you could search for a new home. We can help you find it.” 

I bit my lip, sighing. “I can be back in about a week. James is really swamped and he asked for my help. But I’ll be back!”

“Who’s James?” I hear Bloodhound in the background. “A friend,” Elliot affirms. “Thanks for calling me, guys!” I say and Elliot and Bloodhound say their goodbyes. Placing my phone back in my pocket, I sigh. 

I hated lying to people. I was just crossing my fingers that either of them didn’t sign up for this game. I heard a beep from my phone and realized I had to get to the airport. 

Hailing a cab, we went to the edge of Angel City to catch a space shuttle to Talos. You heard me right. There was space travel and I missed it when it came out. Such a shame.

I’m shuffled through security and using my “Wow, I’m a Legend, it would be such a shame if the IMC or the Syndicate heard of you holding me up here,” I managed to get to my shuttle on time. 

Sitting down in the (extremely comfortable) seat, I began to zone out as we prepared for liftoff. This was going to be cool.

Waking up with a jolt, (Damn, had I really fallen asleep?) I realize we've landed. Hauling myself off the shuttle, I notice a huge swarm of people rush towards the exit. 

Curious, I grab my luggage and go to the front of the Talos Airport. I notice a sleek stretch limo in the parking lot and I hear the clicking of camera lenses. Maybe someone from the Games was here. As I inch closer, I hear the crowd chanting, “Octane, Octane, Octane!!” 

Ah, Octavio Silva. One of the most famous (and daring) Legends there was to date. No wonder the crowd was so large.

“Hey, kid!” I hear a call and I look over to where the crowd has parted to show Octane himself standing there. “You’re Rýtingur, right? C’mere, amigo! We have much to catch up on!” I really needed the free ride and apparently, he wanted to talk to me pretty badly. The crowd roars louder as Octane offers a high five and we step into the limo. 

The doors shut and we pull away from the airport. “Hey, Octavio!” I marvel. “I've had the delight of repairing a lot of your technical issues at the tech store in downtown Angel City. After the Games last time I had to lie low, and fixing tech was a pretty good way to do it.” I shrug. “Ah, screw the formalities, call me Tav!” He takes off the goggles, the mask, and the weird swimming hat. Under that, his face was freckled and he had golden-brown hair. He flashed a wide smile. 

“Thanks so much for the great repairs, my fans love you! I loved the ideas you had for the computer chip in my goggles!” “Are you ready for the games?” I ask and he nods quickly. “Absolutely! They’re the only place I can test my stims pretty safely!” I grin and settle into my seat. 

“So what brings you here after your whole M.I.A?” Octane asks curiously and I shrug. “The IMC doesn’t like me very much.” I shrugged and Octane laughed. “That makes two of us, amigo.” 

He sighs. “That’s the only downside of being a Legend. the tensions with the Apex Games, Hammond, and the IMC all at once? A lot of past Champions never became Legends because of their relationships with those companies. It's happened to some of the older Legends, too. It gets you thinking when you’re going to be the Legend on the chopping block.” Octane? Being contemplative? That never happens.

“Like you.” He adds and I stiffen. 

“The rest of us are gonna be so excited to see you. We thought you died, amigo.” He whispers solemnly. If I wasn’t frozen in shock before, I was now. 

“I never made much of an impact, Octane. I won once and had to leave.” His eyes crinkle. “You stuck it to the man. Bangalore especially liked that, even though she grew up in an IMC family.” He smiles, and the car begins to slow. He sighs a bit and puts his mask back on. “Ready to go meet everyone again?” He asked and I grinned. “Absolutely.”

“The Champion Hotel has changed a bit since you were here. Each squad now has its own specific floor and there’s a huge training room on the first floor. I’ll see you there, amigo!” Octane shouts, and I hear the click of a camera. He had to take selfies? Here? 

I take a deep breath and go to check-in, where I found out I was on the twelfth floor. I got a specific key card and stepped into the elevator. Heart racing, I punched in the floor number and waited to get out. 

The door slid open and I was revealed to have a large living area with an in-floor couch and table. A woman is sitting on one of the couches tinkering with a large disk-like robot. I drop my bags close to the elevator. 

“Ajay?” I call and she drops the wrench. “Calix?” Lifeline whispers and tears prick at her eyes. She jogs to the elevator and envelops me in a tight hug. “I can’t believe ya back! We all missed ya so much, kid!” I hug her back. “I’m sorry for not keeping in contact with any of the other Legends. I was terrified that the IMC would figure out where I was if I kept messaging you.” She shakes her head, smiling. “Now tha’ all right. We were so worried. I’m jus’ glad ya back!” She grins. 

I grab my bag again and look around the room. “Any idea on who our squadmate is?” I asked and Lifeline shrugged. “I’m not sure who it is, they’ve just hidden out in their room. By the way, your room is down the stairs to the left.” She points and I see a small set of stairs near some plants. 

“Awesome! I’ll go drop my stuff off and then we can catch up!” I smile and set off for the stairs. I admire the intricate doorknob as I swing the door open and set my stuff down on the bed. 

“This doesn’t look like James’s place, vinur.” A voice interjects and I nearly have a heart attack. “Why are you in my-” My voice dies. “Bloodhound?” I exclaim, hiding my bag behind my bag.

They must be rolling their eyes. “I’m doing a writing piece for the Angel City Times. D’you want to read the draft?” They cross their arms. “No, seriously. That’s true. I think Octane’s supposed to be your third squadmate. I’m excited to see him again.” 

Bloodhound sighs. “I believe the thing you are worst at is lying convincingly.” I bit my lip, sighing. “What’d you want?” I huff and Bloodhound chuckles. “I don’t think Mirage would appreciate that you are here.” They note and I drop my bag back on the bed. 

“Mirage doesn’t need to know I’m here.” I threaten and they laugh. “You have my word.” They promise. “After you settle in we should visit the Firing Range. It will be a good opportunity to see how you operate in the field, felagi. After last time." They added and I rolled my eyes. "I was the kill leader for the whole match, you just have a hard time remembering that part." 

Bloodhound laughs, and I hear a raven caw on the other side of the penthouse. Artur comes swooping in, landing on Bloodhound’s arm. “I’ll be there in a bit, I just need to sort out some clothes.” Bloodhound flashes a thumbs up and I go to unpack.


	10. Laughing Through Painful Memories - Like Getting Hit By A Rock

I press a cold elevator button that brings me to the sublevel basement of the Champion Hotel. The doors slide open and reveal an absolutely huge arena. 

The floor is multi-level, showing different areas to test out. I suck in a deep breath, tapping the button for my helmet and gear. To say I was nervous was an understatement. Things have absolutely changed since I started. I hurry down the steps, not knowing where to even start. 

“Hi, friend!” I hear a call and I turn to see Pathfinder’s smiling glowing face-box. “I do not think I have met you yet! I have not been in much contact with Pilots, now that I think about it.” 

I recede my helmet, and Pathfinder’s face/box glows a bright yellow. “Calix! How is it going? I have not seen you in a while!” I grin and nod. “I’ve been kinda busy, but it’s good to see you!” 

Pathfinder’s face turns confused. “Where is Elliot? Is he here for the Games?” “Uh...no, Path. Elliot won’t be in this week’s games. But he’s probably going to be back next week.” Pathfinder’s face shifts back to yellow and smiling. “We should call him! His two best buddies are here!”

My heart drops. “Pathfinder please don’t do that!” He’s confused again. “Why not?” I sigh. “Elliot doesn’t know I’m here and he wouldn’t like to know.” Path’s face goes sad. “But he could sign up as well, we could be a team!” I feel bad for the robot. 

“It’s okay, we can be a team next time!” His face brightens again. “That would be great! I’ll put you down in the request form next time! See you later, buddy!” He crows and almost floats away (how does he stay so optimistic?) 

I notice that there are different simulations for each version of the Games. I counted my blessings that when I played I wasn’t put into the ring that was on a rainy planet. That was messy.

I grab an R-301 and choose a moderate climate situation and get to work. It was pretty entertaining, even though I got hit in the head with a rock. I chatted with some other Legends and they seemed pretty excited to get into the ring. 

I had to admit, after all these years, I was nervous to fight. Even after the fight at Elliot’s bar, I thought I was still a pretty good marksman. After coming here and watching people like Pathfinder hit their shots dead-center every time, I was absolutely scared for what was to come. I hope I didn’t meet the MRVN in the ring, he was terrifying when he really tried.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and beelined for the elevators. It was getting late and I still hadn’t had lunch (or dinner). 

I sent a text to Bloodhound - “What’d you want for dinner?” As I stepped into the elevators after greeting some other competitors, I heard a chime in my pocket.

I grab my phone and to my horror, Elliot’s contact name is on the notification. “Wdym?” My heart dropped to my feet. “I meant to send that to James. Sorry.” I typed back quickly. I scanned my card, and the elevator moved to my floor.

Stepping out of the elevator, I see Lifeline in the kitchen over a large pot, Bloodhound standing behind her chatting quietly. “What’s up?” I chirp and Lifeline grins. “Bloodhound an’ I are making dinner. They say they make a mean Leviathan Stew an’ I didn’t believe it.” 

Bloodhound grabs plates from the cabinet. “I do make a magnificent stew. You will have to try it.” They set down two plates on the dining table and held onto one. 

Lifeline grabs the pot and serves each setting some. I sit down, waiting for Lifeline and Bloodhound. Bloodhound thanks Lifeline and calls Artur. The bird swoops onto their shoulder and they disappear into their room. 

“Don’t mind them, they like to take off their mask when they’re alone.” I shrug. “Fine with me. As long as everyone’s happy!” I smile.

I eat a spoonful of the stew and my jaw almost drops. “I mean, at this rate it’s gonna be better than Pathfinder’s.” I say in awe and Lifeline laughs. 

“What’s the plan for the Games? We’ve got less than a week to prepare.” I take a deep breath. “I haven’t really thought about it.” I excused myself from the table and went to grab the map of the ring I printed at James’s and a pen.

I come back to the table and set the map down. I hear a door open and Bloodhound reappears, adjusting their mask. “Good, you’re here too.” I call them over. “I need you to hear this as well.” Bloodhound walks over.

“I’m only here because I need something from the IMC.” I circle a hidden bunker in the corner of the map with my pen. “It’s a data drive containing the last of my memories. Apparently it’s the biggest file yet and it’s the only one I need.” Both Bloodhound and Lifeline nod. 

“I’ve done this before and I don’t want you guys getting stuck outside the ring because of me. I can land here, get the data downloaded and meet you here.” I circle a wooded area with a few buildings. 

“Using my friend’s tech, we predict that the Ring will be stationed here, which gives us a good advantage.” “Are ya sure you can handle bein’ solo?” Lifeline questions. “Yuh are a sound fighter, but the Ring is far from tha’ bunker.” I nod, scratching my chin. 

“You both are the big, big Champions. On the off-chance I don’t make it to you, I have a respawn, so if I go down it won’t matter much to your odds. You’re both astounding when it comes to fighting together, you’ve done this before. If we do end up together, it’s just going to be an easier win.” Bloodhound nods. 

“You sound very confident about this, felagi.” I nod, swallowing a lot of fears blocking my thoughts. “I have to be confident about it, or it won’t work.” Lifeline takes a hard look at the map, then into my eyes. “It’ll work, kid. I’ve got faith in ya.” She says, giving me a pat on the back.

“I’ll be down in the gym!” Lifeline says, grabbing a bag. “Thanks for dinner, Bloodhound!” Bloodhound lazily salutes her. I sit back down in my chair with a huff. “Great stew, Hound.” 

I check my phone and see that I’ve got a notification from Elliot. “Call me” Are you absolutely serious? Okay, I’ve got this.

“Hey Elliot!” I announce and Bloodhound sends a confused look my way. “Hey, kid! How’s the Angel City life?” I chuckled nervously away from the receiver. “It’s going well!” I lie through my teeth. 

“Hey, I’ve got some pork chops done if you want to bring James over for dinner-” I swore away from the receiver. “I can’t tonight, Elliot. We’re out of town on a work call. Maybe sometime next week?” I hear a small sigh from the other end. “Alrighty, kid. Say hi to James for me!” He laughs softly. “I will! I’ll see you next week, Elliot!” 

I sigh, throwing my phone to the couch. I look up with a groan to hear Bloodhound chuckling. “I still believe I was right about you being a horrible liar.” They laugh and I roll my eyes. 

“Elliot’s kinda gullible, so it shouldn't be hard to just finish the Game and shoot straight back to Solace.” Bloodhound shrugs. “What if he figures out?” They question. “I’m crossing my fingers he doesn’t. It would destroy him.” Bloodhound looks confused. 

My stomach twists thinking about it. “Remember when we played last? He didn’t stick around for the Champion Banquet. He always does that. It’s on the holovids all the time. But this time he didn’t.” I bit my lip. 

“We were on Kings Canyon, sitting in a building near The Gauntlet. We had a lot of time to kill. You were teaching me a simple card game as we talked about our lives outside of the Ring. Mirage said something about his mom. That she wasn’t doing very well.” My heart sinks as I put it together. 

Bloodhound loses the joking demeanor and sits down next to me. “Elliot’s mom died, didn’t she?” I whisper, and Bloodhound sighs. “That’s why he skipped the banquet. That’s why he’s clingy, so to speak.” “Because he’s lost everyone else.” Bloodhound echoes quietly.

“He had lost his brothers years before. His father was not present for his childhood. He has had a rough life.” My heart drops. 

“What were the names of his brothers, Hound?” Bloodhound sits back. “I am not sure, possibly Jack? Matt? I have not met them and Elliot does not speak of them.”

I stand up quickly, scrambling for my room. I tear through my bag and when I find the thing I was looking for, I rush back to Bloodhound. “The war. The Frontier War, I was there. Him!” Bloodhound stands up, placing a hand on my shoulder. “Calix, this was more than thirty years ago. I'm not sure what you're saying.” 

“I saw Jack Witt, Elliot’s brother die in my arms.” Bloodhound’s arm drops. “Are those-” “Jack Witt’s dog tags from the Militia.” I breathe. 

“It was when I first started. When I was first deployed, right after I woke up from my four hundred year nap. Another squadron caught a Militia spy in the mountains outside of the campus and someone shot him down. They told me he’d die by himself but I snuck out at dinner find he was still alive, patching himself up. Instead of killing him, I tried to help. He couldn’t believe an enemy Pilot was trying to keep alive.” I chuckled emotionlessly, remembering the memory. 

“I couldn’t bring him into the med bay, so he…” I stumbled over my words. “I couldn’t...I didn’t, he...uh…” Bloodhound sits back down, their hand over their respirator in place of their face. 

“You knew Elliot’s brother.” They gape. I sit down next to them, my heart going a mile a minute. “I can’t tell Elliot,” I mutter and Bloodhound turns to me. 

“That is the absolute last thing you should do! Jack was deployed years ago and Elliot still does not know about him. You have to tell him or he will live the rest of his life wondering what could have been.” I take a deep breath. 

“When I get back to Solace, I’ll tell him.” I say finally. “I’m gonna crash, though.” “It is seven o’clock-” “Goodnight, Bloodhound.” I finalize and Bloodhound sighs. “Goodnight, felagi.”


	11. I Fight God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit - added a few paragraphs

I was woken up by a metallic screech outside and my heart raced. Must have been some metal thing on the building.

Rubbing my eyes, I take a look around my room, not feeling too tired. Deciding to go to the lobby of the hotel for kicks, I slide some shoes and wrap a small blanket around me. I enter the elevator after walking down the nice hallway and reach the bottom floor. 

I exit the elevator, and I have to take a few seconds to look around. All I could see was the darkness, its smoky tendrils of uneasiness snaking around my heart. I try to turn a flashlight on with my phone, but even that wouldn’t turn on. “What the hell?” I mumble, clicking on the flashlight multiple times, but to no avail. 

“It won’t work.” I hear a clean voice growl and I hold back my shriek. 

Behind me were two glowing, piercing yellow eyes. A broken lightbulb kicks in and the silhouette is lightened. 

“I heard you're an ex-IMC Pilot…” The voice purrs and I hear the grind of gears in its voice. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. This was - “Revenant.” I whisper. 

Bloodhound had told me all about him. About how if I had to steer clear of one Legend, it was him. He had murdered hundreds, if not thousands of people for kicks. This man robot thing oozed rage. 

“I’m sure a skinbag like you wouldn’t have been told about me.” The robot remarks. He was at least six feet, towering over me. My hands shook, and I reached for my knife. 

“Don’t worry, I know who you are. Murderer.” I add under my breath and I almost feel a grin coming from him, his amber eyes glowing brighter. “Did I kill someone you loved, too?” He crowed and I shook my head. “I just know what you’ve done. To a lot of people, may I add.” I click the button on the back of my neck, my armor and helmet equipping quickly.

Revenant grunts, almost sounding like a twisted laugh. “Nice gear, Pilot. Won't help.” I raise an eyebrow, slowly backing up to the elevators. His eyes bore into mine, the piercing yellow glow getting a bit irritating. 

“I’ve seen how you perform in the Games.” Revenant fumed. “You come anywhere near me next week and I’ll gut you like a fish. We got that clear, Pilot?” He absolutely messed with the wrong guy. 

“Don’t worry, the Ring’ll probably get you first.” He growls, his fingers on his left hand dislocating to create a sharp, knife-looking thing. He lunges and I dodge out of the way, his hand knife skimming my arm. I felt the sting of my skin breaking and I bit my lip. 

“Take that back!” He bellows, lunging for me once again. I can’t see much, but I push a couch down in front of me, and he stumbles. “You have got to work on your anger management, man!” I tease, jumping quickly out of the way of his knife-hand. 

My Titan crackles to life in my ear. “Pilot, you must get out of there. You’ve put yourself into a very dangerous situation with less than 30% chance of surviving without intervention.” SS announced and I rolled my eyes, narrowly avoiding a stab from Revenant. “Don’t you think I’m trying?” 

“Teasing a simulacrum is not worth it, Pilot.” I’m beginning to see the wisdom in his words as I narrowly miss a stab from Revenant. I dive behind a chair, twirling my knife in my hand. 

“Oh come on, I was just messing with him,” I add. “I’m sure a greenhorn will get him before the Ring does!” Revenant lets out a roar of pure anger and his attacks resumed at a more feverous pace. 

With a quick move, my knife is tossed out of my hand. I then turn around to Revenant landing a powerful hit to my shoulder. I didn’t hear a crack, which was good. Still hurt like hell. I dive for my knife and Revenant doesn’t follow me. 

I turn to make another joke, but I hear a cracking noise and an orange orb hits me straight in the helmet. My armor fissles on my skin, glitching and weaving on my body. I study my armor for a second. What the hell made that happen?

I completely forgot about my surroundings and was met with a metal fist to the nose. I let out a small yell as I’m lifted up by my foot. 

“You and your fast mouth won’t help you survive a dagger to the chest.” Revenant threatens. “What the hell did you do to my stuff?” I sputter, blood dripping from my nose. “You broke my nose, jackass!” He laughs, his voice chilling every bone in my body. 

“You will die alone here, you hear me, Pilot?” He taunts. “You will die to my hand, cold and alone in this lobby. I will relish your dying moments, you-” 

“Ay, demônio!” I hear a shout and Revenant’s grip on my foot loosens. 

“Let the Pilot go.” I manage to turn around to see a woman holding a Wingman pointed at Revenant’s head. She’s got two tight braids in her hair, a pretty skirt. I hear the click of high heels against the floor. Fancy. The simulacrum growls, releasing my foot. I crash head-first to the marble floor. “That’s gonna leave a mark.” I manage to groan. 

“And why shouldn’t I kill them right here, right now?” Revenant hissed. “Because the Syndicate won’t allow you to kill an IMC wanted Champion. They want one of their own to...finish the job. Amusing, it’s almost as if you’re doing work for them. You want to be theirs again?” “Never.” He howls. “Then let the kid go.”

Revenant’s hand slinks back into fingers. He sends an absolute hate riddled glare towards me, drawing a cut across his throat with his thumb. “This isn’t over, Pilot.” He threatens, and just...disappears. 

I lay there on my back for a few seconds before a hand appeared above me. “Need any help?” The woman asks. I take her hand and she helps me back onto my feet. 

“How did you do that?” I ask, in awe. She shrugs. “Pays to be a fast talker.” I chuckle a bit, attempting to stem the flow of blood on both my head and my arm. 

“I’m pretty sure I just fought a god” She laughs. “He’s no god. I’m sure you already know, but he’s a simulacrum. He was once a human and then the Syndicate shoved his brain in a robot and sent him on his way.” She explains and I nod, still a bit confused. 

She sticks out her hand. “You may call me Loba. I started in the Games recently.” I shake her hand politely. “Rýtingur,” I tell her and she smiles. “I know. A lady always knows her competitors.” I’d raise an eyebrow but at this point, I was too tired to question it. She begins to walk back to the elevators. “Have a nice night, Loba,” I call and she nods, smiling. “You too, Pilot.”

I stumble into our room, holding my hand over my nose. After my skirmish with Revenant, the adrenaline was starting to wear off as my cuts and bruises seared across my skin. 

I shot for the kitchen and pulled out the first aid kit, my hands shaking. I could barely hold the box open as I tried to get the gauze out. I hear a door open and a slight gasp. “What happened?” A voice called worriedly and I turned to see Bloodhound standing there. 

“Remember Revenant? The simulacrum?” I said tiredly. “I just got to know him. I’d say pretty well. He might argue that. We’ll have to ask.” Bloodhound rushed over quite quickly, taking the gauze and the bandages out of the box. “We won’t ask anything from that demon. How did he find you, felagi?” They ask, getting a rag from one of the drawers and soaking it in the sink. 

“I went downstairs after I heard something. I guess it was Revenant. He just kinda shoved me around for a bit though I swear I had the upper hand.” I don’t hear a laugh from Bloodhound. Apparently, this wasn’t really a joking time.

“You’re going to need stitches,” Bloodhound says quietly and I sigh. “Of course,” I grumble and Bloodhound grabs the needle and thread from the box. “If it was any worse, I would have called Lifeline. You will be okay.” They tell me. “I’m pretty sure you’re just trying to reassure yourself cause I don’t feel too hot, Hound,” I whisper and I can almost feel the panic radiating off of them. They help me sit down on the couch slowly, going back for the first aid kid. 

“Take a deep breath, felagi. You have five cuts that need stitching across your body. This will hurt.” Bloodhound apologizes. “It won’t hurt that badly-” I let a strangled yell out as the needle pricks my skin. “Okay,” I whisper. “You might’ve been right.” Bloodhound manages to get through all the stitching relatively quickly, the five cuts sealed. They also (VERY PAINFULLY) reset my nose. My nose seared with pain, tears running down my face. 

"I'm good, I swear," I clench my teeth. "I would have thought that the 2700s would've brought more modernized technology," I joked. "We have not made very much progress when it comes to personal first aid." Bloodhound hums. "What about the syringes and medkits in the Games?" "At 10,000 dollars for the syringes and 50,000 for the medkits?" Bloodhound chuckles, shutting the lid of the kit. "Nevermind." I laugh lightly. 

"When the games first started many years ago, they had to use the first aid just like we had. It was very inefficient for on the run healing. They also didn't have the simulated Ring, as we do. When you got hit, it was taking a bullet to the chest - to the head. You had to dodge, or you'd perish." They explain. 

"The games themselves ended very quickly." I laugh a bit. "Now we have the simulated Ring, where it is sort of having a health bar. The shields and such are simulated, where the health is increased, but still at a risk. We have medkits, syringes, phoenix kits. The technology in the Games is very advanced." Bloodhound says and I nod, agreeing. 

"How old were you when the Games started?" I asked and Bloodhound sighed a bit. "I was only a baby when the original Thunderdome games were happening on Solace. I was only a child when the Games became how they look today." They admit.

"It's weird to think about how I got here. Everything I knew is gone." I say quietly. "I can't even find a decent Chili's around here, nevertheless a restaurant that I know." I joke and Bloodhound tilts their head. "What is a Chili's?" They ask and I smile. "Just a nice restaurant." I finish. 

I pick at the little bandages littered across my arms, legs, and face. "Make sure to change the bandages every day, felagi. I will have Lifeline check your wounds tomorrow." Bloodhound tells me, bidding me goodnight. I find my way back to my room, crashing harder than I ever had.


	12. I'll Admit to a Lot of Things - Arson Not One of Them

I wish I could say that anything after my skirmish with Revenant was interesting. 

My squadmates and I had a routine going, where we’d eat breakfast, train. Lunch, train. Dinner, train. Sleep, wake up. Do it again. The gym was always quiet, you could always read the room. Everyone was nervous for the game to start, myself included.

I was excited to get the game over with. I was excited to see what was on the drive. At this point, I was in a mixing bowl of feelings for the upcoming game. But I wasn’t allowed to really sort out everything, because the day of the match was here. 

I stumbled out of my room at about 3 am, not able to sleep. Fortunately, I saw Bloodhound and Artur sitting on the couch. Bloodhound wasn’t in their full gear. They were wearing flannel pajamas and a comfy looking gray sweater.

“Can’t sleep?” I whisper and Bloodhound turns to me. “Of course not.” I slide into the seat next to them, scratching Artur on the head. 

We sit in comfortable silence for at least a half an hour, chatting in low voices about the outlook of today’s match. I hear a clatter from the room across the hall and a door opens, revealing Ajay adorning an exhausted look on her face. 

“Hey Ajay,” I mumble. “Wanna join us?” She grumbles out an answer and flops into the couch next to us. 

“I guess no one’s really sleeping tonight,” I mumble and I hear a collective groan of agreement. “I hope we win,” I admit. “It’d be a drag to get respawned.” Ajay lets out a low laugh. 

“That’s just what happens sometime’.” She says in a small voice. Bloodhound flashes a thumbs up and we lapse back into silence. 

“Do we have a game plan?” Ajay says finally and I shrug. “Win, I guess.”

Packing up everything in my suitcase, I met Bloodhound and Lifeline in the lobby of the hotel.

Squads were standing around, quietly talking to each other. As I got out of the elevator, I shivered as I passed by the giant gashes across the marble floor. Bloodhound drags their hands across the wall where the wallpaper was torn, the fake flower paper flaking away from the wall. 

“The simulacrum would be a formidable ally if not for the insatiable rage that consumes him,” Bloodhound notes, their hand dropping from the wall. 

I spotted said simulacrum in the corner of the lobby, sending death glares to everyone. We locked eyes and his optics narrowed. Let me guess, he was still mad. 

“Also that he tried to kill me,” I add and I hear a small chuckle from Bloodhound. “That too.” 

“It’s been like a week, how haven't they fixed this yet?” I ask and Bloodhound shrugs. 

Lifeline slings her arm around my shoulder. “This is ya first match in years, how ya feelin’?” I shrug, grabbing my suitcase again. “Nervous, mostly. I’m excited to get back into the Ring again, though.” “Well, ya gonna have to tell it to them.” 

She points to the doors where thousands of people had amassed. “Security jus’ let them in. Paparazzi, fans, and news outlets. Ya ready?” She says and I laugh nervously.

I press the button on the back of my neck and my helmet appears. “Good morning, Pilot.” My Titan chimes in my ears. “Good morning, SS. Ready for the match?” I hear a small robotic laugh. “I believe you are very prepared, Pilot. Good luck on the field.” My Titan crackled off. 

I opened the door to the outside and was instantly met with a roar of the crowd.

“Bloodhound, who is your sponsor for this match?” “Lifeline, what brand are you wearing into the Ring?” The crowd grew into a numbing shout. “Who’s your other squadmate?” Someone asks and Lifeline gently pushes me from behind her. 

“My name’s Rýtingur?” I say and the crowd grows louder. “Rýtingur, how did you get into the Games?” “A Pilot in the Games? How will Hammond feel about that?” “Rýtingur, what’s your real name?” “Where are you from?” I forgot how much I hated this part last time. 

“Uh, hi?” I wave to the crowd. “My name’s Rýtingur, I’d like to keep it at that,” I laugh nervously. “I’m from Gaea.” I lie through my teeth and I see Lifeline shoot me a grin as she signs someone’s paper. 

“Lifeline! Where’s Octane?” Ajay rolls her eyes. “You know Octane?” I shout over the crowd and she nods. “I designed his prosthetics!” “That’s really cool, you did a great job!” I yell back. 

“Have you been in the Apex Games before, Pilot?” A newscaster yells and I shrug. “Season 23, match 56,” I say and I hear the clacking of camera lenses going into overdrive. 

“That match was won by Mirage and Bloodhound. Where were you?” Someone questions. 

“That’s the thing about being a deserted Pilot, the IMC doesn’t really like you very much. I’d like to believe they loved me so much they erased me from the Games.” I tell them. “And before we get all political, I work for the Militia now. The IMC better look out, am I right?” 

"Do you have any relations to the Apex Predator Pilot under the same name? Our records show another Pilot working for them in the Frontier War thirty years ago. They were second hand to the Commissioner of the Games, Kuben Blisk?" Someone called and my smile dropped. I thought about it for a few seconds. "I don't want to get into the logistics of it, but we're the same person." I admit and the crowd breaks out in mutters. "I've cut all of my ties with the Apex Predators and Kuben Blisk. I work specifically for the Militia now."

I move towards the limo and the cameras flashed faster. Bloodhound, Lifeline, and I all hopped into the limo. Bloodhound patted me on the back as we pulled away. 

“You did very well, felagi.” They compliment. 

“Are ya’ actually from Gaea?” Lifeline questions, helping herself to the snacks in the limo. 

“Nah, I can’t exactly say that I’m from a planet that I’m almost positive no one’s heard of before,” I admit.

I press a button on my helmet and it fizzles away. I give Ajay the small speech of “maybe I’m secretly a time traveler, y’know since I am like 400 years old and stuff.” Fortunately, she believed me, noting that she didn’t believe I was from this time because I was still wondering about how Respawns worked. 

“The dropship is about a thirty-minute drive from here, so get comfortable,” Bloodhound says, propping their feet up on a pillow, offering scratches to Artur. 

I turn to the window and watch the scenery go by, wondering about the dangers ahead.

We make it to the area where the dropship is leaving, a large landing site away from the Champion Hotel. When we get out of the limo, I stand there in awe. I forgot how large the dropship was.

Since there had been a large influx of people joining the Games, they had two sections of the dropship. One side for the Champions, people that had won in matches before, and the people who represent the Games like Wraith, Gibraltar, and of course, Mirage. Those were Legends. 

This side was pampered for the luxury of the Legends with individual rooms with beds and couches, anything that they wanted. The Apex Games were something to celebrate for them and you bet your ass they were partying in their areas of the dropship. 

To make it into the Champion section was the highest honor anyone could have, and one I had hoped with all my might I could have the privilege of. 

Unfortunately, when I played, I was put on the other side of the dropship. 

The other side of the dropship was extremely underwhelming. It was exactly how someone would describe a dropship, seats attached to the walls, and seatbelts. No one there was excited about what they were about to do. 

Most didn’t have Respawns and were there for the slim hope that they could make their lives better with the Reward money. Most didn’t. 

Champions and normal players alike dropped in the same zone, along with their squads in the lower part.

Bloodhound and Lifeline secure their things and start the trek to the dropship. Someone grabs my stuff for me and I thank them profusely, joining up with Bloodhound and Lifeline. 

“Anyone else really nervous? You guys must be really calm about this.” I ask, picking at my nails. “We have done this countless times, felagi. But that does not mean we are not nervous as well. Make sure to breathe.” Bloodhound admits. 

We make it to the front of the dropship and an IMC official is standing there with a clipboard. They spot Lifeline and Bloodhound and check their names on the paper. 

Lifeline goes off to grab her luggage and I make my way up to the official.

“Name?” They ask in a clipped tone. “Rýtingur,” I mutter. “I don’t need your code name. Legal name?” My face goes red. “Calix Genevius,” I whisper and they nod, checking something on their clipboard. “Welcome to the Apex Games, Mr. Genevius.” I smile and grab my luggage. 

There were two staircases in the back of the dropship, the one that led to the Champion lounge area/rooms, and the ones that led to where the rest of the people went, which was on the lower floors. 

Hefting my bag back onto my shoulder, I move to go downstairs. “Mr. Genevius?” Another IMC official stops me. 

“You’re going the wrong way. The Champion Lounge is upstairs.” I raise an eyebrow. “I didn’t know I’d be up there. I was Champion in an erased match, that still counts?” The official nods. Bloodhound flashes me a thumbs up and I can tell they were smiling under their mask. I take a deep breath and head for the other staircase. 

It was a bit of a climb, but I made it to the main lounge area (which was stunning, with great couches, nice carpets, and a small kitchen.) The room branched off into a hallway where the area was for bunks, that’s where my room was.

I was next to two Legends, one named Wattson and another named Wraith. I hadn’t personally met either of them, but I knew about both. 

Wraith used to work for the IMC, just like me. She was the victim of a project gone wrong like I was. 

I didn’t know a ton about Wattson, but I heard she was a really fun person to be around. 

I was a bit disappointed that Bloodhound or Lifeline wasn’t near me, but I’d see them tomorrow when the match began. 

I set my bags down on the couch in my small room and draw the curtain. Each room had a small window into the next one, which I thought was a bit impractical.

I fish my phone out of my bag and decide to send a small text to Elliot. “Hey, Elliot! It’s great here in Angel City! I can be back in about a week. I assure you I’m still good at James’s. Have a good week, Cal.” 

I groaned and flopped onto my bunk bed. Bloodhound was right, I was a horrible liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in weeks, I've had a huge increase in work for school and I had lost a bit of motivation to write. If I'm gone for that amount of time again, probably just assume I'm caught up with work or that I've died ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	13. Fake It 'Til You Make It

I peeked out of my little bunk area around dinnertime. I could smell someone making a stew as my stomach rumbled for about the fifth time. I make my way over to the kitchen to see a pretty large man stirring a large pot, humming a small song. 

“Hi there! Any chance that soup is up for grabs?” The man turns around and I instantly remember who he is. This was Gibraltar, one of the Game's longest reigning champions. 

“Absolutely, bruddah!” He grabs me a small bowl and scoops some into it. I thank him profusely and he just laughs along. “If you wouldn’t mind telling the other Legends dinner’s ready, that would be great! Thanks!” I nod, and continue down to the other hallway opposite of mine. 

“Gibraltar's made dinner!” I call out and the doors swing open to multiple rooms. Legends leave the hall and move towards the kitchen (like Octane who claps me on the back when he practically sprints out of there.) I try to find Bloodhound, wondering if they wanted to have dinner with me, when I hear someone clear their throat. 

“Pilot.” I turn to see Caustic, the second scariest Legend there was, just kinda standing there. He looked a lot less violent when he only had a sweater on. “Doctor,” I greet, and he gestures to his room. “I must ask a question. Feel free to step in here.” I was so dead. 

I stepped into his room, a small light was sitting on a neatly organized desk. His bed was made cleanly, a few books sitting on the blankets. 

“You come from Gaea, correct?” I nod. “You remember that we have not had Pilots from Gaea in decades?” Gotta love that heart dropping part. That part when my heart drops. A very fun feeling. “I’ve moved around a lot,” I shrug “They must’ve not put it down.”

“You were born when?” “2717.” “What hospital?” “No hospital. I was born outside of the city.” He sits on his desk chair. “Tell me why you’re really here, Pilot.” He says bluntly. “Money, mostly. Sometimes the fame, but I’ll have to think about it more.” I shrug. 

I move towards the door and Caustic folds his hands, leaning back on his chair. “Gaea wasn’t habitable in 2717, Pilot. You are not being entirely truthful about your age, hmm?” I roll my eyes, turning back. “You caught me, dad!” I raise my hands in surrender. “I lied about my age to buy some liquor. To smoke with my friends on a Friday night.” I say sarcastically. 

“Now that we are over that section, what planet are you really from, Pilot?” He growls. “Why do you need to know?” I say stubbornly. “I saw your interview with the press. You mentioned being a part of the mercenary group, the Apex Predators.” I rolled my eyes. “The group disbanded three years ago, while you mention being born sixteen years ago. Why were you a part of the group at such a young age?” I sighed irritatingly. 

“Sorry, doctor, I’m done taking questions now. My soup’s getting cold.” “You’re a time traveler, correct?”

I freeze.

“It’s the only way my view makes sense. You’re from a different time.” I take my data knife out of the sheath, inspecting the cold blade. “We’ve all got our secrets, doctor.” “But I’m right, correct? An Apex Predator - an unexplainable feat on how you got that job, not to mention - appears out of nowhere one day, wins the hardest competitions in the Outlands and promptly disappears again. It’s the only explanation.”

I stand up, flicking my blade towards Caustic’s face. “Mention this again and you’re gonna have a bigger problem than just an Apex Predator on your tail. Stay wary, doctor.” I threaten and move towards the door, my soup in my other hand. “Making enemies this fast is not a way to succeed in the field, Pilot.” I slam the door to his room with a deep sigh.

I almost sped out of Caustic’s room. Great, I thought. My soup was getting cold. 

I managed to find Bloodhound sitting in the corner of the lounge area, reading a book. I flopped onto the couch next to them. “Hello, felagi. Rough night?” They say simply and I groan into a pillow. “Caustic sort of caught on that I’m not exactly being truthful about my age.” I mutter and Bloodhound gives me a pat on the shoulder. 

“Four hundred and sixteen is hard to explain to people, hmm?” They chuckle and I laugh a bit. “Then I guess four hundred and forty two will be even worse.” Bloodhound turns their head away from their book. 

“I got frozen after the Frontier War by the IMC. Unwillingly this time. They, uh…” I trailed off. “They didn’t really like that I went to go fight for the Militia. General Marder, really. His scientists were in charge of it all. So one night our base on Harmony, they sent a covert ops team for me. I left that base that night and I haven’t been back in about 25 years.” 

Bloodhound places their book down slowly. “I apologize, Cal. That must have been very difficult for you.” 

I sigh. “I guess. I never really got to say goodbye to my commanding officers and my friends. A lot of young kids were employed in the Militia, everyone really wanted their freedom from the IMC, which included kids from families who couldn’t spare mothers, fathers, uncles, and aunts going away to war.” I sat up, placing my head in my hands. “Really makes you think, sometimes, hmm?” 

Bloodhound goes quiet. “You are very knowledgeable, felagi. I’m sure the Militia misses you.” I hum, reaching for my cold soup I had put down. “I’m excited to see what the Ring will look like for this game.” I mention, changing the subject. “It will be interesting, indeed.” Bloodhound says. We chat for a little while more before I wish them a good night and retire to my room, to fall asleep and to be blissfully unaware of the horrors I would receive tomorrow. 

"Felagi!" I feel a shake on my shoulder, and I wake up in a daze. "We're dropping in thirty minutes. I figured that would give you some time to prepare." Bloodhound was crouching next to my bed, Artur cawing from a small desk that had made it to the corner of my room. Shit, here we went, I guess. 

Scrambling out of bed, I pulled on my clothing that went under my armor and tapped the back of my neck. Instantly, my armor came onto my body, and just as my helmet appeared, I took it off so I could clean it. Since I would be in this for more than 24 hours, I had to make sure I wouldn't suffocate in it. 

After that, I stood back up and placed it on my head. "Hey, SS. Is it legal in the games for me to use your information to help me win?" My helmet came to life, the blue HUD glowing. "Technically, no Pilot has ever entered the games before so there is no rule against me giving you a few pointers here and there." I smiled and slipped my phone into my pocket. 

"All legends report to the dropping room. Ten minutes to drop." I winced, my heart racing. "I believe in you, Calix." SS piped up. "Thanks, buddy." I stepped into our little hallway to separate myself from the room.

I didn’t want to think about the Ring. I had a plan that I had to go through with. This map had one of the biggest IMC testing facilities out there, and if I didn't get the information, it would be a long time until I could get it again. 

I met up with my team and as Bloodhound, Lifeline, and I briskly stepped into the drop room, I could see some of the faces of the popular legends, and others I didn't recognize. I saw my picture up on the cam, all set with a certain area that had a dropping platform. 

I also needed to make sure to get a jumpkit from one of the games' helpers. I instantly recognized the waist device and I was overcome with nostalgia from my Pilot days where I wore these on the daily. Our drop color was purple, which I liked. We all grabbed our Respawn bracelets, which was nice, which made me a bit less nervous. 

We were paraded over to our dropping area, and the officials checked our names off on a clipboard as we stepped onto the platform. My heart was racing a mile a minute, and my hands were becoming twitchy.

"Three minutes to drop." A voice rang out and I almost lost my breakfast (of nothing. I needed to eat breakfast more.) 

"You gonna be good, kid?" Lifeline asked, and I gave her a shaky smile. "I haven't done this in awhile. I'm sort of getting the jitters." She grinned, and held my hand in hers, stabilizing it. "We're in this together, and if we don't win-" "You live, you learn!" I chime in, quoting Mirage. 

Lifeline smiled and let go of my hand. "T-minus sixty seconds to drop!" I took a deep breath as the warning lights went off and the platforms began to drop into the chilly night air. 

"It's a night map?" I yelled over the wind. "The champion will be announced at sunrise!" Bloodhound called, and I nodded. It was also raining pretty hard, which made it all the worse visibility-wise. 

I scanned the map, trying to find where the bunker was located. "Pilot, the bunker you are looking for is located over here." SS pinged my hud, where I saw a small concrete building. A large alarm went off, and the Jumpmasters were announced. I gave a fist pump to the camera, I was the Jumpmaster. 

With a longing sigh, I transfered over the Jumpmaster controls to Lifeline. “I found the bunker! I’ll go solo and meet up with you guys in the ring!” Lifeline and Bloodhound give me a thumbs up. The ten-second count goes off, and suddenly, there is a rainbow arc of squads’s dive trails. I longingly wish for my bed back at my box. With a deep breath, I jump off the platform and into the open air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading this chapter! 
> 
> I've said in chapters previously that I've had some pretty big stuff coming, and where I might have been glossing over the multiple filler chapters that I just had to combine, I'm now 100% confident in saying that I've got some HUGE stuff coming to this. 
> 
> I recently replayed the Titanfall 2 campaign (sigh, Kuben Blisk, the love of my life) just to refresh my memory and to bring more canon-relevant stuff to this.
> 
> Stick with me, I've got some great stuff coming! We're FINALLY getting to the major plot points! Also, I've got a lot of schoolwork coming down on me, so the next update might be in a little while :(
> 
> Thanks for sticking around, though!


	14. The Ring - Part One

I land in front of the bunker and with my luck, no one followed me. I enter the bunker, my knife drawn and ready. 

The bunker was old, the half-glass doors shattered and plants of all kind weaving into the cracked walls. “SS, run a scan.” I say. “Affirmative. Running scan now.” My Titan replies. “The bunker is clear. The console you are looking for is in the room dead ahead.” 

I move past the large plants and make my way around a large puddle. I open the door with a loud creak, and I’m met with a glowing blue console. I take a data chip from my pocket. I manage to get the cursor working on the console, and I lock eyes with the file I’m looking for. “Bingo,” I mutter, plugging the chip in. 

This was gonna take a few minutes, so I looted the bunker around me, managing to find a Wingman and a level 2 shield. 

I return to the console, dusting the keyboard off even more. “SS, let’s download this into my helmet.” I announce. I dig around for a cable in one of my pockets, managing to fish it out. I plug it into the back of my helmet with a satisfying click. “Starting download process now.” All I needed to do now was wait.

I start to hear a small whining noise, and when I turn around, suddenly the bunker’s power goes off. The illuminating glow from the console dies out. “Oh, come on!” I see one screen in the far corner that was still flickering. Luckily, my data download wasn’t impacted. I tap the monitor a few times, looking around the room. 

Why did it have to go out - “I told you this wasn’t over, Pilot.'' I hear a voice croon. I grab my Wingman from my belt and hold it out in front of me, my hands shaking. The doors to the room shatter, the splintered glass raining down on the floor. 

The room seemed to drop in temperature as the infamous simulacrum entered. He was twirling one of his orange orbs across his long, metal fingers. I managed to pull the trigger on my Wingman and I see the bullet scrape off of him. If robots could smile, he would have the biggest grin.

I pull the trigger again and again, hearing the loud noises of the bullets ricocheting off his metal frame. I move to reload and the gun is smacked out of my hands. “That doesn’t work on me here.” He sneered. 

Revenant moves towards the computers, tapping the control pad. The computers flicker to life and he stares at the data download. 71% done. I’m frozen in place, have just shot a round of metal BULLETS full force at someone and they didn’t die. Yikes.

“IMC data, huh? You need to learn how to keep things to yourself, I’ve been hearing rumors.” He remarked. “You don’t exactly have ears.” I note. “Shut up!” He growls. 

I hear my Titan crackle to life in my ear. “Pilot,” SS warns and I manage to hide a small smile. “Sheesh,” I say, raising my hands in fake surrender. “Tough crowd.” “This is not a time to be joking with me. You’re on thin ice already.” Revenant threatens. “Got it.” I mutter. 

There’s silence echoing in the bunker as neither of us say anything. He sighs angrily. “I need something from you.” The sim muttered and I raised an eyebrow. “You cannot refuse this. It ends either in me getting what I want, or you ending up dead. You got that?” “Yeah.” I mumble. 

“There’s two files that you’re trying to download and one of them is important to me. Once you get out of here, I need that file. No questions asked.” “I mean, do I need it? Is it important to me in the long run-” “I said no questions.” He snapped. 

“I’ll find you and you hand over that file to me. Clear?” “Crystal.” I mutter and he turns around. “You have two days to get me those files, or I get them myself, Pilot.” “My name’s Cal!” I call and I hear a grunt of annoyance from the simulacrum. 

As Revenant begins to walk out, I let out a sigh of relief. Not even a second later, I heard the gunshot. My shields cracked and I felt a red hot pain in my shoulder. I clenched my fist, my knuckles turning white. I didn’t even need to look, I knew Revenant had taken my Wingman when I wasn’t looking. 

“You mother-” Another one to the shin. I cry out in pain and drop to the floor. I hear a devilishly evil laugh echo throughout the bunker. I had shield cells, but I didn’t manage to find any syringes. I already knew I was screwed. “That was the warning,” Revenant adds. “I’ll see you in two days, Pilot.” He promises and my vision becomes spotty. 

“I’ll let you...know that….that’s…” I was slurring my words. I was losing too much blood and if I didn’t do something now, I’d become a little green banner card pretty soon. I heard a distant call, but my eyes were beginning to close. I didn’t know who it was. 

I feel warm hands holding my shoulders and a cold feeling in my arm. My vision slowly begins to clear and I lock eyes with Lifeline. “Ay, kid. How’s it hangin’?” She asks with a small smile on her face, her drone letting out a little beep in greeting. It was currently hooked up to my arm. So that was the cold feeling.

“Thank god you’re here!” I gasp and she lets out a sigh. “I knew somethin’ bad was gonna happen to ya if we just left ya alone. Hound’s stationed away in a building in the Ring. We need to go.” She states and I manage to get myself off the ground.

“What happened here?” She asks and I shrug. I remember to grab the drive and I shove it into my pocket. We walk out of the building, the sun hurting my eyes. 

“Revenant was there waiting for me.” “Again?” She says, bewildered. “We’re now best friends,” I tell her, looking straight into one of the camera drones that were surveilling the game. “And you can quote me on that.” I shoot a wink to the cameras. 

We started to jog down a hill as she pointed out the building where Bloodhound was. That was a bit far, but we could make it. We jog across a long river and into the small hut. 

“Hey, Hound.” I wave as I enter the hut. Bloodhound scrambles to their feet, their hands wrapped around a Flatline. They visibly relax just a bit, before noticing my shoulder wound. 

“Do you have any shields?” I ask. Bloodhound shook their head as I half-collapsed onto the floor. The hut went quiet, Lifeline getting cosy in the corner. I stare out the small window with a small sigh. I had finally begun to relax after the encounter with Revenant. Everything was okay. I was alive and that was all that mattered. 

“I never would’ve thought the games at night would be so peaceful.” I add. Bloodhound scooches over to see the window. “The stars are very beautiful, felagi.” They whisper, pointing to Lifeline, who had started to doze off. “Gotcha.” I whispered back.

“The ring doesn’t close for another two hours.” “They always make it seem like it goes faster in the holovids.” I joke and I hear a small chuckle from Bloodhound. We fall into a comfortable silence, listening to the rain patter outside. I unsheath my data knife and clean its blade off. “Hey Hound, do you have any-” My phone’s ringtone went off in my pocket.

“SS,” I ask, frozen in place.” “Hello, Pilot.” My Titan chirped. “Am I allowed to use my phone in the ring?” “You are not permitted to record the dropship, other than that you are allowed legal use of a cellular device inside the ring.” I fished my phone out of my pocket and nearly dropped it out of shock. 

“It’s Elliot.” I grimace and Bloodhound looks up. I had to take the call, it would be so suspicious if I didn’t. I clicked the answer button with a rock in my stomach. “Hey, Elliot! How’s it going?” I say with fake bravado. “It’s going really good! I just made pork chops and I’m about to sit down and spectate the Apex game going on now!” 

“Elliot no-” I yelped. “It looks like a lot of Legends are par...partic…in this match, I should’ve joined.” He joked. “Don’t worry, my stat’s will stay good, even though I’m not in a good match-” He pauses. “Elliot?” Silence. “Mirage, you still there?” I ask carefully. 

The line was quiet, until I heard a small “Look up.” I swore away from the receiver. There was a camera hidden behind a slightly unhinged wall panel. I tossed Bloodhound my data knife and they understood immediately. They turned the camera’s panel to the side and used my knife to turn the live feed to a different camera. 

“Cal, you can’t just turn a camera off. I saw you.” Elliot said finally, his voice cracking. 

“Elliot, please don’t be mad at me-” “You lied to me, didn’t you?” I winced. “I didn’t mean to, James had found something that only the Games could have provided and I was so overwhelmed I forgot to tell you.” “Forgot, or didn’t want to?” 

“I swear I forgot, this week has been so stressful, from James finding the file, from Revenant’s shitty entrance it’s been so goddamn-” “Revenant? The si...sui...sim...the robot? What did he do?” I groaned, putting my head in my hands. “We got into a bit of a skirmish.” “Which resulted in?” He asked angrily. “Stitches. Reset nose.” I stated.

“Calix of all things-” “I can handle myself. I’ve made that very clear-” I heard the phone being moved. “Who’s Kuben Blisk? The Apex Predators? The interview just posted.” I swore under my breath. “Hound, the cameras are off, right?” Bloodhound nodded. “I can’t let people know about this.” I said with a sigh. 

“Blisk was the guy who ran the faction I covered in the Frontier War.” “You fought in the Frontier War?” “Like I said, I’m hundreds of years old. I’ve fought in a lot of things.” I heard Elliot sigh. 

“I just...why? You’re still underage and I just feel so bad. I wish the people who thought shooting you into the future was a good idea would have thought the same thing.” Elliot admits. “I do too, Elliot. But once I decrypt this file, I’ll finally understand why. My search that has lasted YEARS will finally be over. I’m so close, I just have to finish this match.” At this point, tears were falling down my face. 

“Please tell me you got a Respawn, Cal.” Elliot hiccups. I didn’t know when he started crying. “I got one, Elliot. I’m gonna come back.” I promise. “Stay safe, Cal.” Elliot says, and hangs up. I put my face in my hands and let it aaaaaaall out.


	15. The Ring - Part Two

“We have to get ready for the last firefight. There are two squads left.” I was extremely lucky when it came to this, because we had made it into the last few ring endings, and we were fully stocked up for this fight. I take a deep breath. This was it. 

Not even a moment passes and I hear something pass my ear, and I duck. "Another squad's firing at you! Take cover!" SS pipes up from my helmet, and we all jump towards different things. 

“Thanks for waiting on me to actually need help.” I say angrily to my Titan and I can almost feel him roll his hypothetical eyes. “That Mirage thing back there, you know I’m not good with emotions and shit!” I duck behind a storage container. “The testing really made you incapable of a lot of things but you’ve got to pay attention to the task at hand, Pilotl!” SS scolds. 

I look around for the shooter, feeling another bullet whiz past me, too close for home. "Anyone have a sniper optic? Someone's on the roof!" I call, and Bloodhound grabs a rifle from their back. "On it!" 

I hear a few bullets whiz by, and Bloodhound calls, "One down, now would be a time to push!" I take a deep breath, and we begin to run towards the little shack with the squad on top. Lifeline tosses Bloodhound a shield cell, and they use it quickly. 

We all rush up the stairs and see one guy trying to rez the other guy that Bloodhound hit. With a hit to the head, we got the squad down. With a sigh, Bloodhound places their weapons on their chest and mutters a small prayer. "Til Valhalla, týnd sál," I say, and Bloodhound stands up with a nod. 

I feel a little patter on my armor and whirl around. "Chill, kid," Lifeline tells me, "It's the rain." With a sigh, I look at my map. "We're in the last circle, with us and another squad left. Only three others." Lifeline nods. 

Not long after I say that a bullet hits my arm straight on. I put my hand over my mouth in order not to yell out. I quickly use a syringe and avert my eyes towards my assailant. "Rýtingur!" Lifeline says urgently. "This is a really bad time to tell you, but they changed where you activate your Ultimate, the button to use it is now on your wrist cuff. I must be ready now." She turns to Bloodhound. "Now would be a really good time, ‘Hound!" She calls, and they clench their fists, red electricity crackling around them. "Calling upon nature's strength!" They call and jump right into the squad. 

One of the squadmates was Bangalore, who popped her tactical, a bunch of smoke. I jump down to help Bloodhound, but before I can make it far, I hear, "Airstrike inbound!" I cover my head and dive under a bunch of boxes. The missiles crash around me and I begin to hear a slight high pitched squeal. I hear Bloodhound get knocked down, then plead for help. That's not something I'm going to forget in a while. 

The missiles stop, and with a flurry of adrenaline, I press the button on my wrist, and I get a surge of energy. My shields recharged, and I got an extra level to my EVO. "Using the Forge!" I shout and vault over the boxes to get to Bloodhound, helping them up. 

I turn quickly to knock Bangalore down with a quick shot to the head. I get hit in the leg, and I flinch. I blink a few times, and suddenly, there's green smoke all over, and I'm coughing my lungs up. "The last one's Caustic!" I yell and try to get out of the cloud of gas that's closing in around me. I shut my eyes as Lifeline shoots into the smog blindly, and as I'm downed by Caustic's gas. 

I desperately try to breathe, coughing intensely. "Scanning the area!" Bloodhound calls and shoots directly at Caustic. The gas clears, and I can see again. 

There's a moment of silence, tantalizing my ears. Is there another squad we didn’t consider? We wait anxiously for a couple of seconds, and I see the sun begin to rise over the mountains. The ethereal glow casts a heaven-like stupor upon us. 

I was almost too transfixed to hear the announcer bellow, "You are the Apex Champion!!"

My expression drops into one of intense surprise, and I get tackled by Lifeline. "We did it, we did it!!" I let go of the death grip I had on my weapons and embraced Lifeline. She hugs back excitedly and laughs. “I can’t believe it, ya’ first match in years and ya’ manage to win it!” Lifeline rejoices, and I smile. 

I give a congratulatory high five to Bloodhound. I haul the backpack off my back, overjoyed that I don’t have to carry all of this stuff on my back anymore. 

I feel a slight twinge in my stomach and I put my hand to it. It comes back bloody. Lifeline's face drops as she notices my odd expression.. "Hound, they’re hurt!" She yells worriedly, and I collapse back to the ground where I'd like to stay. My whole body burns as my will to keep my eyes open was fading.

I had worked so hard to get here, and just because of Caustic's stray bullets, I was suffering. "I'm f-fine," I choke, and Lifeline's robot, D.O.C, appears. She gets out a small IV and puts it in my arm. She then attaches the IV to the robot, and I can feel the pain start to slip away. 

"The medical teams are arriving, felagi," Bloodhound tells me, and I nod. "You're going to be okay, kid. They have really good doctors on the team here." Lifeline says and I nod, my eyelids fluttering. 

"Are they able to reach an unconscious state without risk of coma?" Bloodhound questions and Lifeline shakes her head. “There’s a huge risk. Whatever you do, don't fall asleep, Rýtingur. You need to stay awake." Lifeline pleads. "I...I'm t-tired, though." I stutter, and Lifeline grabs a hold of my hand, shaking it. "Don't fall asleep, Rýtingur! You can't..." 

I couldn't listen to her, I was too busy slipping into a blissful void.

"Rýtingur!" Someone shouted, and I opened my eyes slightly but shut them quickly due to the blinding lights. 

"Does anyone know their real name, age, anything?" Another person asked, and I felt a hand on mine. "Is this being recorded?" They asked, and there was a small pause. "The IMC doesn't run this hospital if that's what you're asking." "The Militia does?" "Correct." There was another pause. 

"Their name is Calix Genevius and they’re sixteen years old." The voice tells them, squeezing my hand. "Are you saying this is Lieutenant Genevius?" The opposite voice said in disbelief. "They’re a Lieutenant at sixteen?" The voice asked in a hushed voice. "We can talk about this once they're awake. Until then...."

I desperately try to hold on to the silver of consciousness I still had. Too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally gonna be one part,,,too long,,,
> 
> I had written this originally in 2019 and I'm finally reaching the end of my drafts, so if things take longer to come out, it's because I have to decide what to do instead of just editing former writing. Also if the characters seem a bit OOC, I'm working out a few things 0.o
> 
> This is mostly the first draft, there's still a LOT of editing to do before I fully end this work.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (EDIT)  
> Thank you all so much for 200 hits! It's great to see you all enjoying this. Thank you for being here and thank you for the support!


	16. Haha About That

Project: Elpis is gonna be on hold for a bit. I’m exploring new things and kinda have lost motivation a bit. Thanks to everyone who’s stuck around for awhile and thank you all for 250 hits. 

Edit, thanks for 300 hits!!! I don’t deserve y’all :-)

I might be back, who knows?

Thanks,  
Chattered


	17. If Blisk Says "Oi" One More Time, I'm Going To Commit A Crime

After a few days in the hospital, I was discharged, feeling good for someone who was shot multiple times a few days prior. Whatever meds they had me on worked significantly. 

The sun was setting as I walked out of the hospital, breathing a nice breath of fresh air. I got a taxi called and I was on my way to my new home. I watched the scenery pass in the city, the lights blurring together. 

We finally pulled up in front of a large gate with an emblazoned Apex Games logo. This was it. After all the years of longing for a home like this, I finally did it. After years spent curled up in different places across the Outlands, dreaming of finally getting off the streets, getting out of reach from the IMC. So why did it feel so lonely? 

The taxi let me off at the front gate and I used a key card that an Apex Games official gave me. The gate slides open and I’m revealed to my new neighborhood. Most of the lights were off in the houses though people most definitely lived in them. I held tightly onto my keys, looking for 14 Champion Rd. I knew I was on Champion Row, I just needed to find the fourteenth house. I made a few turns down the street, finally finding the fourteenth house. 

I walk up the driveway, inspecting the build. The driveway was nice and I had a two car garage, which finally reminded me that I needed to get my license to drive a car. I had a Pilot’s License to operate a 40 ton war machine but not a simple car? How hard could it be? I had a neat fence around the smallish property, which I indeed checked and found out that I had a pretty cool backyard as well. I entered the front door and examined the entryway. There were nice hanging lights and a staircase to my left, the kitchen and living room to my right. 

The living room was behind a canvas screen, and shining through the canvas was a bright lamp, presumably sitting on a side table. I cautiously drew my data knife from its sheath, holding it close to my body. I creeped to the door, managing to slide it open. “Oi.” A voice spoke. There was a man sitting on my couch, holding a card in his hand. I nearly dropped my knife as my heart seized up. “Blisk?” 

The man raised an eyebrow, sitting up. “Not everyday that ya Pilot wins the Apex Games, yeah?” I gripped my knife harder. “Take a seat, kid. We’ve got ah lot of catchin’ up t’ do.” He drawls, flipping the card in his hand, which I now realized was the infamous Apex Predator’s card. I guiltily still carried mine. It was hidden in a pocket in my Pilot’s helmet. It was worn down from battles I fought across the Frontier, worn from holding it like the last lifeline I had on the streets of Solace. 

Blisk had aged since the last time I saw him all those years ago. His beard was now snow white and he slouched tiredly. No longer was the pep in his voice while commanding the Apex Predators, but instead a gravely look in his eye; like he had seen too much.

“Why are you here?” I managed to ask and he cracked a grin. “It’s ya birthday, yeah? I couldn’t a’ve missed that for th’ world!” “But you missed me getting frozen again.” I fired back. “I haven’t seen you in years, hell, decades, and suddenly you decide to show up? What do you want?” Blisk shifts in his seat, his grin fading.

“I didn’t choose tha’ to happen, Pilot.” He says quietly. “I was fine staying in that time, but General Marder thought differently.” I argued. “Ahm I the only one rememberin’ ya left us? Your family? For th’ Militia of all things.” Blisk grumbles and I stand up quickly. “I left you all because I’d seen the error of my ways! I hated working for the IMC all the time, Kuben. You knew that.” I accused, my grip slackening on my data knife. His face fell. 

He inspects his card again, scoffing slightly. “Look at us, arguin’ like it’s 2705.” He chuckles, pulling something out of his pocket and dropping it on the table. It was my Syndicate card, the familiar ram’s head gleaming against the light. “I found tha’ a few years ago. That’s yours, yeah?” I bit the inside of my lip. “Not on purpose. That was made after I disappeared from the Games, which reminds me, you’re still the Commissioner, right?” I ask. “Tha’ I am.” “Why didn’t you stop me from losing everything after that match in ‘33?” “I didn’t know it was you, Pilot. An’ by th’ time I figured it out, it was too late.” Blisk says in a low voice. “I thought ya died years ago, yeah? Marder doesn’t talk about it at all, so I send out the Predators to see if they can find ya. Radio silence. It’s like ya were never there.” He whispers hoarsely. “Then someone shows up in th’ Games wearing th’ gear of someone I though’ dead? It took ah bit to figure it out” My next comment dies in my throat as I sink back down into the chair. 

We sit in silence, both rummaging through things we needed to bring to light after years apart. 

“Pilot,” Blisk asks quietly after a short period. “I heard ya talkin’ to Mirage on the holo-vids.” I raised an eyebrow. “I could’ve sworn we changed the camera to another feed.” I pondered. “Using mah data knife, ya welcome.” He says boldly. “I forgot all about that,” I laughed. 

“I tuned in at th’ control room.” Blisk told me, shifting in his seat. “Why’d ya say you cut all ties wit’ our faction? Wit’ th’ IMC?” I sighed. 

“I joined the Militia for a reason. I was tired of fighting for the wrong side. Against the people of the Frontier.” I admitted. “It hurt to turn on the Apex Predators. All of you were the only life I remembered.” I chuckled. “Even after leaving I didn’t want to fight you, Kuben. You were the closest thing I had to family back then.” He looks up at me. “That’s why I resigned to being a rifleman for my first month. I only returned as a Pilot because they had a Vanguard chassis without a datacore and I had a datacore with no chassis.” I paused. “I lasted four months, thanks to the IMC. Thanks to Marder.” I spat with loathing. 

Everything I had suffered through these past years had been Marder’s fault. I had a life with the Militia and he took that all away from me. 

I pressed the button on the back of my head, my Pilot helmet equipping. I took it off, reaching for the hidden pocket in the interior to pull out my broken, cracked Apex Predator card. I tossed it to Blisk and he caught it, stunned. I also turned on the HUD of my helmet and it began to broadcast my Titan. “SS, say hi.” “Hello, Blisk,” SS chirped as I propped him up on the table. “It’s been awhile since I’d seen ya, SS!” Blisk says cheerily. “It is nice to see you as well.” 

Blisk jabs a thumb at my helmet. “Wh’ happened to ‘im?” My mood sours. “When I woke up, they had left me my helmet, your data knife and his datacore. He explained everything once I uploaded him into my helmet like the way you showed me on Typhon.” I tell him. 

“Apparently the only reason I was frozen for 26 extra years is because General Marder made a raid on the place I was stationed on Harmony. How he got there I’ll never know. I was taken from my bed and promptly frozen again. I…” I trail off. “I didn’t get to say goodbye to everyone. I thought I lost you, too.” I say and Blisk looks at me, a small shocked expression written on his face. 

“Hearing from you for the first time in years is just another refresher on why I fight. I never should’ve been frozen in the first place. The IMC have done some wicked things that screw with a lot of innocent people.” I admitted solemnly. Blisk’s head dropped. “Ahm sorry, Pilot.” He apologizes. “There’s nothing that can be done anymore. The damage’s dealt.” He sighs as I shut my helmet’s HUD off. 

I sat in silence, my memories re-jumbling over and over again as I pieced together memories of my past. “How did you remember my birthday?” I asked and Blisk shrugged. “I a’ve always remembered ya birthday. Family’s everything.” My frown lessened as the weight from years from years past lifted from my shoulders. I stand up and go to inspect the kitchen. “I surprisingly have cupcakes here. You want one?” I offer and he politely declines. 

“It’s been nice catching up with ya, Pilot, but duty calls. I’ve got t’ go.” Blisk sighs, grabbing his calling cards from the table. I curse myself. Cupcakes? “I’ll keep in touch, yeah?” I nod and move to shake his hand. He pulls me into a hug instead. So unlike him. “It’s nice to see you, Kuben.” I say and he grins. “I’ll see ya later, kid.” As he exits my home. I let out a small sigh, taking a cupcake and licking the frosting off. Happy seventeenth to me. Technically 442nd, but I don't like to count those.

I decide to find out if I can plug my Titan into my house’s AI system. I find a panel under a countertop and plug my helmet in. A few jumbled beeps come out of my helmet before I hear a “Hello, Pilot. Systems rebooting.” I sigh, a grin on my face. Having SS around as company feels better than just being alone. 

“There is a data puller system here, Pilot. You should find what data is on the flash drive.” SS states and my breath hitches. A data puller was what I talked about at James’s. It uploaded files from file form into videos (mostly of human memories, but some DIY home movies could also be uploaded.) I was going to wait until I could’ve got ahold of James, but this was even faster. SS tells me it’s upstairs in the office and I rush up the stairs and into the room. 

It was a smaller room, fitted with a desk, chair and a simple computer. I retrieve the flash drive from my pocket and plug it into the system. I equipped my Pilot helmet and plugged in to the data puller, taking deep breaths. There were two files available and I clicked on one with a shaky breath. My Pilot helmet’s display popped up a video file and I went ahead with watching it. A camera crackles to life as I see my hand slowly move away from the camera. It was me before I was frozen. I was about four years younger, before I had wicked scarring on my face, before I fought in an inter-galaxy war. I looked...hopeful. My dusty blond hair falling in front of my eyes. Past me pushes it back and clears their throat. 

“My name is Calix Genevius of the Interstellar Manufacturer Corps. I am about to go under what will hopefully be the first human test on cryogenic storage.” Past me takes a long sip of a drink. “I’m quite nervous. We’ll be making history as the first humans stored. It’ll only be a year, but still, I’m not going to be used to waking a year later. I wonder if Antonio’s Pizza place down the road will close. I hope not,” I was rambling. Nerves, of course. Past me lets out a small sigh, their eyes glancing over the surface of their desk. “I’m glad everyone’s here to do it with me. McCorvez. Daniels. Hell, my mom’s gonna be there.” A small smile makes its way to old me’s face. 

“Genevius, it’s time! Let’s go!” Someone in the background called. Past me looks at the camera. “Wish me luck! I’m gonna need it!” I chirped. The camera shudders off. I wait a few seconds, and a new image appears, this time in first person. It’s when I was frozen. All I can remember currently is waking up, not going to sleep. I clench my fist in anticipation. 

“Are you ready?” I hear murmur of collective agreement as I scan the room. There were more people? Past me turns to a Pod on the left of me. A woman clenches my hand in hers. “Are you ready, sweetheart?” Past me nods. “I’ll see you on the other side, then.” She says, smiling warmly. 

I nearly fling my Pilot helmet off my head, heaving heavy breaths. I had no recollection of most of my memories, the years in cyro had scrambled with them. But I was certain of one thing and one thing only.

That was my mother. 

My heart jumps as I pull my helmet back on, scrambling for the second file. The video plays and I see the pod that contained my mother open up as she drops to the floor, coughing. The facility had aged, the walls cracking, and the supports of the room shuddered under what sounded like gunfire. This wasn’t when I had woken up. 

I scanned the room. There were four pods in total, and two of them had the hinges torn off gruesomely. The third was the one my mother was in, and I stared at the last one. Genevius was scrawled onto a sticker stuck to the base. That was me. This must have been a few years before I had woken up the second time. 

My mother was wrenched from the floor and sat up in a chair, her head slumping over. Her hair was stringy and unkept covering her face like a veil. Her eyes had deep circles under them and each breath she took shuddered. A man who I recognized as General Marder speaks up. 

“It is time to fulfill your side of the contract.” He drawls. My mother shifts uncomfortably in her chair. “We will board you on a ship to Gaea where you will work.” My mother is grabbed harshly by IMC grunts and taken out of the room. The vision fades to black as I sigh. 

I sat there, staring at the shut off HUD of my helmet. That had been years ago. From my brief excursion to Gaea’s work camps, I knew deep in my heart that my mother probably didn’t make it. 

Just as I move to pull off my helmet, the HUD shutters back on. I haphazardly slide the helmet back on fully as I stare at the white text cutting into my eyes. “She is still here.” and a set of numbers. It took a second before it clicked. 

My grip was slick with sweat as I pulled off my helmet fully. 

My mother was alive and currently on Solace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So haha I'm back but not really? I'm just posting the draft I had in my drive and just RUNNING
> 
> This is my official "I'm REALLY not going to be back in awhile please don't expect much from me"
> 
> Thank you guys for the hits and the kudos!!
> 
> Thanks,  
> Chattered


End file.
